A New Camper has Arrived
by WiseGirl12
Summary: This story is about a new camper that arrives. But Annabeth doesn't like the camper too much. Want to know why? Read to find out! Percabeth included! The story is way better than this summary, I promise!
1. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: So I hope you know I don't own the PJATO series because if you don't know that, it's pretty sad.**

**Anyway this is my first story ever so I hope you like it. I should say that this story takes place after The Battle of the Labyrinth and before The Last Olympian. Just pretend there is no war coming and everything is all peaceful. OK? ok good. Hope you like chapter one!**

Annabeth's POV

I didn't have any classes for an hour, so I was walking back to my cabin to look at the laptop Daedalus gave me. Before I knew it an hour had gone by and I was late for archery class. I got there and for some odd reason class hadn't started yer. Everyone was there, but Chiron wasn't there yet.

After 10 minutes of waiting for Chiron to show up, we were all getting really worried. As if on cue, Chiron trotted up to us with a girl on his back. The girl looked about fourteen, with long glowing brown hair, she had chocolate brown eyes, and she had a light tan. I couldn't tell how tall she was while she was sitting on Chiron's back.

"Sorry I'm late. But as you can tell we have a new camper her name is Chloe." Chiron climbed off of Chiron's back. She was at least an inch shorter than me.  
"Hi," Chloe said shyly. I heard some of the guys catch their breath behind me.  
"Chloe will be staying in the Hermes cabin for now," Chiron said.  
"Why?" one of the guys spoke up. "She's obviously a daughter of Aphrodite."  
"Be that as it may, we do not know for sure, Mr. Miller," Chiron said. Oh, of course David said that to Chloe.

Class started after that. I tried to say hi to Chloe but she was surrounded by guys at the moment. Oh well, I'll catch her later. Archery went by in a blur. Next thing I knew I was in the sword arena working on fighting techniques with Chloe.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena." I said.  
"Hi, I'm Chloe. But I'm sure you knew that by now," Chloe said.  
I smiled, "Yeah, you were in archery with me and the guys were all over you."  
She laughed, "Not the kind of welcome I was expecting."  
I laughed too, "That's how they are here."

* * *

The rest of the day was really boring. I got to know Chloe better though. She grew up in Colorado with all those mountains, so she was a real outdoorsy person. Chloe said her favorite part about Camp Half-Blood is that it never rains her. "It's always so sunny," she said. She grew up with her mother so obviously Aphrodite was out. Now I was thinking hard on who her father could be.

"What is your mother like, Chloe?" I asked, trying to figure out the mystery.  
"Well she's working on making metal figures for gardens and stuff like that. Her job before that was a mail person because she loved to give messages to people. Every night she would drink a glass of wine. It's her favorite drink." Chloe replied. "Oh, and she hated flying. I don't know why but she does. She also hates the ocean that's why we live in Colorado."  
Man her mom was into a lot of things! But Zeus and Poseidon were out because she hated flying and the ocean. How am I going to figure this out now?  
"Wow, your mom likes a lot of things the Greek Gods do," I said. "Yeah, she is very multi-talented," she replied. "I noticed." I was deep in thought now.

* * *

The next morning I went to breakfast I did the routine. Get some food, give the gods my offering, look at the Poseidon table. (Force of habit.) Wait a minute, it was occupied! I could hardly contain my excitement, but I did the best I could until breakfast was over. My hands were shaking from my excitement.

Percy got up to leave and I snuck up behind him. I quickly jumped and put my hands over his eyes.  
"Wise Girl, is that you?" he asked. I loved the nickname he gave me.  
"Of course, Seaweed Brain." I replied as I freed his eyes. I wanted to tell him that I missed him a ton but that wasn't like me. Instead I asked, "How was the school year?"  
"Terrible," he said. "My math teacher was a real witch."  
"WHAT?" I practically screamed.  
"Whoa, chill Annabeth. You know how math hates me." he smiled at me.  
"Oh," I said. My face was red I'm sure. I was the daughter of Athena, I should have known that. Trying to change the subject I said, "There's a new camper."  
"Really? Who?" he asked.  
"Her name's Chloe. But I can't figure out who her godly father is. Her mom could relate to any of the gods except Zeus and Poseidon."  
"Why is that?" Percy asked, clearly interested now.  
"Her mom hates the ocean and hates to fly."  
"Well Chloe's mom is off my good list." he smiled when he said it.  
I playfully punched him in the arm. "Of course she is, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

I was walking to the sword arena with Percy when I noticed Chloe in front of us. I thought I should introduce Percy to Chloe.

"Chloe!" I yelled. Percy look at me quizzically but didn't day anything. Chloe turned around and I ran to catch up to her. Percy followed right behind me.  
"Hey, Chloe." I said. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Percy."  
Percy stared at her for a minute before saying, "Hi."  
Chloe giggled, "Nice to meet you," she said to Percy.  
I couldn't stand it anymore. Percy and Chloe were staring at each other. Percy with a look of admiration and Chloe with an angel like grin.  
"OK," I said. "We have to get to sword-fighting, Percy."  
"What?" he said breaking out of his trance. "Oh, right."  
I no longer liked Chloe. She has taken Percy from me and that is not okay. I felt jealous at how Percy looked at Chloe. He never looks at me like that.  
I must have looked irritated because Percy asked, "What's wrong?" He looked at me with concern.  
"Nothing," I said angrily.  
"OK, if you say so." He knew that something was wrong but he also knew not to push it to hard.  
We were working hard on our practice sword fight, when the cursed Chloe walks up to Percy.  
"Mind if I cut in?" she asked.  
"No, not at all," I muttered darkly as I walked away.

I went to sit on a bench across the room so I could cool down a bit. I stared angrily at Percy and Chloe fighting each other. At least Percy is winning, I thought. I was still mad at him though. How could he like her? I should have never introduced him to her. Just then Percy knocked Chloe's sword out of her hand. Percy had just officially beaten Chloe. I didn't care though.

He walked over to me with a triumphant smile. Him smiling made me want to smile back but I refused the temptation, instead I glared at him. When he saw my expression his smile disappeared, and a concerned look took it's place.  
"Annabeth, are you alright?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," I mumbled. Chloe was walking this way, so I said, "Have fun with your _**friend**_." Percy looked confused.

I ran to my cabin and locked the door. I sat on my bed and cried my eyes out. About an hour later there was a light knock at my door.  
"Who is it?" I asked just loud enough for who ever it was to hear.  
"Percy."  
"Go away!" I yelled. "I don't want to see you!"  
"Annabeth, please let me in," he said.  
"NO!"  
"Fine," he said. "I'll just stay out here until you come out."  
I knew he meant it but I couldn't bring myself to go and talk to him. Instead I sat in my cabin. That's when the conch horn blew. I suddenly realized there was a window in my cabin. So I climbed out the window and headed toward the dining pavilion.

**So I hope you like chapter one. There will be chapter two as long as you want one.**

**Review please! I would like to know if my first chapter was any good. Thanks :)**


	2. It's determined!

**OK so I obviously don't own the PJATO series. So don't for one second think that.**

**anyway heres the next chapter. I did it in Percy's POV because I can relate to him way better than Annabeth. I mean Annabeth does everything opposite of what I would do. So maybe this chapter is better. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews you gave me last chapter they really helped.**

* * *

I was sitting in front of cabin number six when the conch horn blew, signaling it was time for dinner. I had a smug smile on my face, I knew Annabeth had to come out now. I stood up to turn around but something caught my eye.

I saw a glimpse of a honey blonde running behind the cabins toward the dining pavilion. My first thought was, How dare she! But just to make sure it was her I went and checked all the windows of the Athena cabin. Sure enough, the farthest window from the door was open. You think Annabeth would have closed that. Fine, if she wants to play it that way, I can fight back. But I didn't want to fight with Annabeth.

I walked to the dining pavilion lost in thought. When I arrived I went to get my dinner. Of course I scraped the best part of the meal off and offered it to Poseidon. When I was up there I prayed to Poseidon, "Help me fet through to Annabeth." After that I went and sat at my vacant table. For once I was glad I had no ont my table because I wouldn't have been much company to them tonight. I tried to replay the day and see when Annabeth turned sour. That's it! She got all grumpy when Chloe cut into our sword fight. But I couldn't figure it out. What's wrong with Chloe? After all Annabeth did introduce me to her. Girls, they always have to be so complicated!

When I was done I walked over to the beach, that's where I think the best when something is bothering me. After ten minutes of deep thought, I had no conclusion. Only when I heard footsteps behind me did I come back to reality. Chlow as walking towards me.

"Hey, Percy." she said.

"Hi, Chloe." I replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just thinking," I answered.

"About what?"

"Nothing," I lied.

She laughed, thinking it was a joke probably.

"What's so funny?"

"Annabeth was right," she said as I looked at her confused. "Your head is full of kelp."

Annabeth talks about me. Hmm...

I laughed, "That's why she calls me Seaweed Brain."

* * *

It had been three days since Annabeth had talked to me. I decided I would talk to Grover. He could read emotions after all. maybe he could tell me what's wrong with Annabeth. I finally found him sitting with Juniper on a blanket at the beach. They were looking at each other with googly eyes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cut into that or not. But of course I cut in.

"Hey, G-man," I said. "Hi, Juniper."

They stopped looking at each other and focoused on me.

"Hi, P-percy," Grover said.

"Hi, Percy," Juniper said right after.

"Hey, Grover," I said acting casual. "I have a question for you."

"What?" he asked warily.

"Well since you can read emotions and all," I began. "I was wondering if you could tell me what's been up with Annabeth lately."

Once I was done saying it Juniper gave me a huge grin. Grover opened his mouth to say something but before he could Juniper cut him off. "Sorry, Percy." she said. "You'll have to figure it out all by yourself."

With that she ran off, pulling Grover along with her. He looked back at me and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." I tried to give him a reasurring smile.

I realized I should probably get to archery anyway. I couldn't afford to be late again. When I got there Chloe was already there. She smiled at me warmly. It looked like the whole sun was in her smile.

I walked over to her and said, "Hi, Chloe. How's it going?"

"It's going good," she said. "I met a lot of new friends in the Hermes cabin."

"That's good," I replied.

Before I could say anymore Chiron trotted up and class began. This was my least favorite class. I think Chiron would agree because once I had gotten an arrow stuck in his tail. Just let me warn you, I hope that you are better at archery then me because it looked like he would skin me alive right there on the spot.

My very first shot when straight up even though I was aiming at the bulleye. (Explain that one.) I was about to yell heads up when another arrow intercepted it and knocked it away. At first I thought it was Chiron, but when I looked over to where the arrow came from I was shocked. It was Chloe!

"How did you do that?" I stammered.

Even as I said it I say a bow weaved through a lyre shimmer gold over her head. **(A/N: I hope that's his symbol)**

She looked up at it confused. "It's determined," Chiron said. (I swear he says that to every camper.)

"What is determined," Chloe asked clearly confused now.

"Your father," I said. "He's Apollo."

* * *

Chloe loved the fact that she was Apollo's daughter. One time she even said, "Well it explains why I like the sun so much!" She was really surprised though, you could tell everytime someone mentioned it. I can't blame her, I remember how I felt when I found out I was Poseidon's son. I had felt like I was just getting to know everyone and then suddenly I was an outcast.

It seemed to me that Chloe had it easier. I mean she actually had siblings to accept her. While I was alone at this big empty table. Oh well, I thought, not like it matters now.

While I was thinking about this I looked over at Annabeth. She still wasn't talking to me. I planned to catch her later. After dinner that night I went to sit at the beach. It seemed Annabeth had the same idea. But once she saw me she turned right back around.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Wait!"

Of course she didn't and kept walking away. Unfortunatly for her I caught her by the wrist and pulled her down.

"What's been bothering you, Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, sure," I said. "That's why you've been ignoring me for the past . . . four days."

"Oh, I was?" she said innocently.

"I know you're smarter than that, Wise Girl."

"If your head wasn't so full of kelp maybe you would know what's wrong, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

I thought for a moment. "Oh, I don't know," I said. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Figure it out yourself."

"I'll try," I said.

"Have fun with that, Seaweed Brain." With that she left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**Ok so I hope this chapter was better than the first one. I'll do another chapter too as long as you review!**


	3. A quest is offered

**Ok so if you didn't notice, I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter. I completely forgot to do the spell check. My bad :) I hope this chapter is better.**

**so I've decided to do all the chapters in Percy's POV because like I said I relate with him way better than Annabeth. So I hope you like it!**

Percy's POV

The good news is that Annabeth is talking to me again. The bad news is I still can't figure out what her problem was. I figured if it mattered so much she still wouldn't be talking to me. So maybe, just maybe I was off the hook. But I knew Annabeth wouldn't let me off the hook that easy.

Ever since Chloe figured out she was the daughter of Apollo she's been all smiley. Most of the guys stare at her all the time. It was kind of hard to miss her when the sun literally bounces off her skin and makes her glow like an angel. But I didn't care about that she was still just my friend. Just then I saw Annabeth walking towards the Big House. Oh yeah, we have that meeting today! Chiron had called a meeting with all the cabin leaders. I had completely forgotten until I saw Annabeth walking that way. I ran up to her.

"Hey," I said. "What do you think this meeting is about?"

"I don't know," she answered. Strange, Annabeth didn't know. Remind me to pester her about that later. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

We arrived at the Big House and found the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew, Pollux, and Katie Gardner were all there. We sat in our usual places around the Ping-Pong table. Only Chiron wasn't present yet. It took about five seconds for him to arrive.

"Thank you all for coming," he began. "Now for the bad news." It was silent a moment before he spoke again.

"Apollo is missing," I heard Michael gasp. "Artemis has gone missing as well. We believe the two are connected some how."

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked anxiously.

"We, meaning the gods and I, have decided to offer a quest," Chiron replied.

"Really?" Clarisse asked. "Who is going to get it?"

"Chloe," Chiron said.

"What?" Michael said angrily. "Why her?"

"She needs a chance to prove herself," Chiron answered calmly.

"But I should get the quest!" he said.

"It's not your quest, Michael."

"What do you mean by that?" Michael said. His face was red as a tomato.

"Exactly what I said," Chiron replied. "It's not your quest. You could get killed."

"I would die to help my father." Michael was right in Chiron's face now.

"I know you would, Michael." Chiron said still calm.

"You will have your time."

"Fine," he said and sat down once again.

"As I was saying, we need to figure out what happened to Apollo and Artemis."

"So, where is Chloe?" I asked.

"Grover is going to get her right now," Chiron said.

"What if she doesn't accept the quest?" Michael asked hopefully.

"If she doesn't we will find a new camper willing enough to take the quest." Michael's face lit up at Chiron's words.

Just then Chloe walked in with Grover close behind. "You wanted to see me, Chiron?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Take a seat."

"We would like to offer you a quest, Chloe." Chiron said.

"A quest?" she asked. "For what?"

"Your father, Apollo and his twin sister Artemis have gone missing."

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"We're not sure, that's what we want you to figure out," he said.

"Do you accept the quest?"

Chloe hesitated a moment, "Yes, I do" Michael immediately groaned.

"Then you must visit the Oracle, up in the attic." Chloe looked scared but she walked away towards the attic.

* * *

Chloe came back fifteen minutes later looking a deathly white. We all stared at her a moment. Then she sat down again.

"Well," Chiron said. "What did the Oracle say?"

"_You shall travel around the famous west  
Just to find the gods that left  
The two missing shall prevail  
But only because you left a trail_."

"The first line is obvious," he said. "You will travel around America."

"What does it mean by the gods that left?" Travis asked.

"I'm not sure, it could mean Apollo and Artemis," replied Chiron.

"Then what does the two missing mean then?" asked Connor.

"I don't know," replied Chiron. "Prophecies have double meanings."

"Let's not think about it right now then," Annabeth said. "Who will accompany Chloe on this quest?"

"That's up to Chloe," Chiron said.

"Me?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, you," he said.

"OK," she said. After thinking a moment she said, "I want Percy and Annabeth to come along with me. They were my first friends here and they have some great talents that could help me along the way."

"Let's do it!" I said. "Are you in, Annabeth?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Great," Chiron said. "You'll leave tomorrow."

Then he kicked us out of the Big House so we could pack our bags for tomorrow.

**This chapter was a little shorter than the rest. Sorry about that, it just seemed to me that was a good way to end the chapter.**

**Anyway review and there will be a new chapter up by tomorrow. That's as long as you want one. :)**


	4. The quest begins!

**Ok so here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like it! Yea I know it took longer than normal only because I wasn't home much yesterday. Anyway I'll quit boring you so you can read the story.**

**I don't own the PJATO series. I mean obviously I'm not that old!!**

Percy's POV

The next day I was all packed up and ready to go, so I headed up to Half-Blood Hill to meet Annabeth and Chloe. I stood at the top of the hill and looked down at the camp I wanted to remember it in case I never saw it again. A few minutes later Annabeth came up the hill.

"Guess we're heading out on another quest," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I said back.

"I wonder how this one will turn out."

"I don't know yet, Seaweed Brain." she said.

"The daughter of Athena doesn't know?" I said with false surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?"

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Everything was back to normal with Annabeth and I so I couldn't be happier. She was my best friend (except for Grover) so I hated to fight with her. But just when I thought everything was ok, Chloe walked up to us. Annabeth's face immediately got dark and unfriendly. Not like I was staring at her face.

"Well since we're all here we might as well get going," I said.

Annabeth and Chloe nodded in agreement. So I took my last look at Camp Half-Blood before I made my way down the hill with Annabeth and Chloe right behind me. I wondered where Argus would take us since we're supposed to travel around the famous west.

Argus was leaning against the driver side door. He was dressed in a black suit so nobody could see the eyes all over his body. He nodded to us then got in the van. We loaded into the van that said _Delphi Strawberry Service_ (the mortal nickname of Camp Half-Blood), then we took off towards the city.

Argus took us to the same spot he always took us to start out with on a quest (well every quest I was actually approved to go on): the Greyhound Station. We got off the van and thanked Argus for the ride before he drove back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Ok where to know?" Chloe asked.

"Don't ask me," I said while pointing at Annabeth.

"I think we should take a taxi to a harbor and 'borrow' a boat," Annabeth said.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"That way Percy could sail the boat to Florida."

"Why Florida though?" I asked.

"_Hello_?" she exaggerated. "It's always sunny in Florida. We're looking for Apollo correct?"

"And Artemis," Chloe mumbled.

"Artemis will most likely be where Apollo is," Annabeth replied logically.

"Ok," I said, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

In no time at all (well if you consider three and a half hours later no time at all) we were on a boat in the Atlantic Ocean heading down to Florida.

"You know what's weird?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Annabeth and I asked simultaneously.

"The sun isn't as bright as it used to be," she replied. I looked at Chloe like she was crazy.

"Seriously, Percy," Annabeth said. "Look at the sun."

I looked up expecting to be blinded by the light but just like Chloe said it wasn't as bright as it used to be. It looked as if the sun was stripped of it's rays. Now it was just a golden yellow circle in the sky.

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

"Apollo is the sun god, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "Without him it obviously effects the sun."

"No kidding," I said. I was still staring up at the sun. "Why was it so bright at camp then?"

"Maybe because of all the Apollo children," Chloe said reasonably.

"That does make sense," Annabeth muttered.

"Did you notice that this boat is brighter than that boat over there?" I asked while pointing at a boat to the right of us.

Chloe and Annabeth both looked at the boat I was pointing at. It looked like it was in the shadows even though there is nothing there to make a shadow with. Annabeth stared at it in amazement. Chloe looked very happy about it.

"I'm magic," Chloe said and showed her pearly whites.

"I guess you are," I said. "But I can do this."

I made the whole boat go cruising by the other boat we were staring at a minute ago. Then I made a huge wave come up and splash Annabeth and Chloe.

"Percy!" they both yelled. I just smiled at them. After many angry comments from both of them I felt the familiar tug in my gut and the water came off of them and went back into the ocean.

"All you had to do was say please," I mumbled. They just glared at me.

* * *

After a whole day of cruising in a boat (at the speed I liked), we were at the coordinates of 29.2 degrees north and 82.3 degrees west. That was just about at Jacksonville.

"Why did you stop here?" Chloe asked.

"Because I was not going to go through the Bermuda Triangle," I replied. Chloe looked confused but Annabeth understood just fine.

See two years ago Annabeth and I went on a quest to save Grover from a giant nearly blind cyclops. Of course we didn't even have permission to go on the quest but we did anyway. It's called the Sea of Monsters (or the Bermuda Triangle for mortals) for a reason. I was turned into a guinea pig! Annabeth was almost pulled in buy the Sirens and that was terrible. I almost lost her! I didn't ever want to go there again.

Anyway we arrived in Jacksonville to find out that everything was in the shadows like that boat we past. There were no clouds to cover up the sun but it was like a cloud covered the sun. Most likely, we had the only ring of light in the whole state.

"Wow," Chloe said sadly. "I never knew it could be so dark with no cloud over the sun. It's depressing." Once she said it our ring of light started to fade into the shadows.

"Don't give into depression, Chloe." I said quietly. "That takes the only light we have fade away."

"I'll try," she replied. It obviously helped since the ring returned to how it was before.

"Ok, Wise Girl." I said. "Where to now?"

"Texas," she said simply.

"Because?" I prompted her.

"Because it is hot and dry in Texas," Annabeth replied. "Maybe we'll find a trace of them there."

"Ok," I said. "But how do we get there?"

"Bus," she said.

"No way! I am not getting on a bus!" I said. "Don't you remember our first quest?"

"Oh yeah, our little meeting with the Kindly Ones," she said.

Chloe looked totally confused now, but she didn't ask.

"Ok then we should, um," I said. I couldn't figure out how we should get there.

"How about we find a hotel or something and settle down for the night," Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

* * *

Finally we found a good looking hotel to stay at. It was called _The Sunny Side Resort_.

"Wow is that name so wrong," I muttered to myself. Chloe heard me though and she just laughed. Annabeth had no idea what was going on.

We got inside and realized they only offered a room with two beds. I just told Annabeth to get that. Not like it matters, I would sleep on the couch. But when we got into the room there was no couch just the two beds. Great, now where will I sleep.

"I'll just sleep on the floor," I said.

Annabeth hesitated, "Well ... you could sleep in my bed with me." She blushed when she said it, I know I was red in the face too.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

All Chloe said was, "I need a shower," and walked off towards the bathroom leaving Annabeth and I alone in the hotel room.

"Which bed is ours?" I asked.

Annabeth walked over to the bed closest to the window and sat down.

"This one," she said.

"Ok," I jumped on the bed making her jump three feet in the air.

I laughed so hard when she landed right next to me on the bed. She look a little angry but she laughed with me. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," I said. I opened the door to find a beautiful (and I mean drop dead beautiful) maid outside. She just barged into the room before I could say anything.

"Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, dear." Aphrodite replied. "What did you think, I was an actual maid?"

"N-no, of of c-course not," I stammered. Aphrodite smiled at me.

"You two are _so_ cute together!" she squealed. "I was watching you on my personal TV and I just had to come and see you two in person." Great, I thought, we're being watched by the love goddess.

"You were watching us?" Annabeth asked then she blushed a bright pink.

"Of course! I worked hard on this relationship, I have to make sure it turns out just right." Aphrodite said. "Oh, I really must be going before Athena follows me here. And Annabeth don't let her get to you too much."

I looked at Annabeth very confused. But she avoided my eyes. Instead she said, "I'll try, Aphrodite."

"Good," she said. "Now I must be going. Oh, and follow the pink trail." With that she was gone in a bright flash of light. That was weird.

"That was weird," Annabeth said.

"Did you read my mind?" I asked. "I was just thinking that!"

She smiled, "No, I didn't read your mind, Seaweed Brain."

"Ok, if you say so," I mumbled.

"What do you think she meant by follow the pink trail?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

**Check that out longest chapter so far!! So I hope you liked this chapter a new one should be out by tomorrow if not then the day after that. **

**Review please! :)**


	5. Walking and walking

**See I told you I would update it today. So what if it's 10:35 at night at least it's the same day. I would have updated sooner but I hardly had the computer today. So I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow but I have to work on my dad's birthday present. I only have a few days left!! **

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are giving me! You are my insperation. I really appreciate it.**

**I don't own the PJATO series. Get that in your head people!!**

**Anyway I think you want to read the story now so I'll stop blabbing.**

Percy's POV

In the morning I woke up with my arms around Annabeth like she was a stuffed animal. **(Aw!)**The first thing I thought is that Aphrodite, where ever she may be, must be having a fit over this. Back to the matter at hand, I thought to myself, not like Annabeth in my arms was a problem. She was nice and warm, not to mention soft. Her hair smelled like vanilla that I kept inhaling. Quit, getting distracted! I yelled at myself. I had to do something before Annabeth woke up because she would freak out when she does.

So I tried the first thing I could think of and I tried to pull myself out from under her. That was my first mistake. I ended up flying off of the bed with Annabeth close behind. I slammed into the hotel floor. Almost a second later Annabeth landed right on top of me.

"Ouch," I said. While trying to get my breathe back. When Annabeth landed she knocked the wind out of me.

"Seaweed Brain, how did you manage this one?" she asked but I could tell she was trying to hide the smile that was coming.

"Yeah, long story short, I fell and you followed me."

This time she actually did laugh, "Sure."

I don't know how Chloe didn't wake up when Annabeth and I fell on the floor but she didn't. Instead she woke up when Annabeth laughed. She looked over the side of her bed, "What the heck happened to you two?"

"Percy flipped me off the bed," Annabeth said.

Chloe laughed, "And why did you do that, Percy?"

"Because she was asking for it," I said trying not to tell her the whole story, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope," she said simply.

* * *

After we had breakfast we left _The Sunny Side Resort_ and continued out quest to find Apollo and Artemis. We had been walking for about a block when suddenly a pink car drove by us.

"Follow that car!" Annabeth yelled. She started running with Chloe and I right behind.

"Why?" Chloe yelled back to her.

"Aphrodite told us to follow the pink trail." I responded for Annabeth.

"Oh," was all Chloe said.

Soon we were so tired we could hardly walk anymore. The car was out of view anyway. We stopped and took a breather. Soon we were all breathing normally again.

"Well what do we have here?" A young woman's voice said behind us. We all jumped because we were leaning against a wall. When I jumped though, I hit my head on something. I looked up and realized I was standing directly under a window. I stood up and walked far enough away to where I could look at who spoke to us.

"Hello deary," she said to me. She sounded so much older than she looked. She had straight dirty blonde hair, with forest green eyes, she looked about twenty but I couldn't be sure from here.

"Hello," I said calmly back to her. Annabeth and Chloe walked up to me to see who I was talking to.

"Oh, I see you have friends," she said. "Are you ladies hungry?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Annabeth cut her off. "No we just ate," she said. "Thank you though."

"Oh," she looked disappointed. "I was hoping for some company."

I felt a little bad for her but I also know by not not to trust people you meet on the street like this.

"Sorry but we really need to get going," Annabeth said.

"Wait, hang on a second dears," the woman said.

"Run!" Annabeth yelled. We started running again but our legs were already tired so we didn't get to far. Soon the woman caught up to us.

"That wasn't very nice, dearies!" she screamed. That's when she changed into her 'normal' self. I know a dracaenae when I see when and she definitely is one. She was still the woman she was a second ago but now instead of legs she had two serpent tails.

"This is my favorite breakfast," the dracaenae said. "Puny little demigods."

My first thought was to get Riptide out of my pocket. But once I did the dracaenae just knocked it out of my hands. Great now I have to improvise until my sword reappears.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Distract her!" Annabeth nodded then put all of her focus onto the dracaenae in front of her.

"Well, little demigod?" the dracaenae taunted Annabeth. Then Annabeth put her Yankee's cap on and disappeared.

"What?" the dracaenae said confused. "Show yourself!"

While the dracaenae was looking for Annabeth, Riptide appeared back in my pocket. I uncapped my sword and ran for her. Unfortunately she saw my move and dodged it. I slashed at her again but she was to quick. Then I blinked and suddenly a golden arrow was in her left eye. A second later another arrow was in her other eye.

"Ah!" she screamed. That's when I slashed her right in the stomach. She then dissolved into sand on the ground. **(A/N: I know it's not right.)**Annabeth appeared next to me, dagger in her hand. I looked over at her then at Chloe. Chloe had a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Where did those come from?" I asked her.

"Chiron gave them to me," she said. "He said I would never run out of arrows and that when I didn't need the bow and arrow that they would shrink to fit into my pocket."

"That's so cool!" I said. "That was a good shot too."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Guys," Annabeth said. "I think we should get going." She pointed towards a house down the street painted a cotton candy pink.

So we continued on our journey following random things that end up pink around us. I believed we were heading west most of the time but there was no way to be sure.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said casually.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What direction are we heading?"

"West, I think," she said uncertainly. Then she saw my expression as I was about to taunt her. "I don't have a compass!" she snapped at me. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Jeez, I was just asking," I said. That was the first and last time I asked Annabeth what direction we were going in.

We kept following the 'lovely' pink trail Aphrodite told us to follow. It had been quiet for awhile now so I decided to break the silence.

"Do you think this is the trail the prophecy meant?" I asked.

"Maybe," Chloe said.

"But prophecies have double meanings," Annabeth reminded me. "So maybe not."

Then it was silent again. Then out of nowhere there was a sign that said, "_**You are now leaving Florida**_." It had all these oranges around the words.

"How are we leaving Florida?" Chloe asked confused. "That would mean we would of had to walk miles. I don't even feel tired."

"Neither do I," I said. "Wise Girl, do you have a solution?"

"Well," she thought for a moment. "Maybe Aphrodite is messing with the way we walk. Like how fast we walk. If we were walking normal we would barely be halfway into Florida."

"Logical answer," I muttered. "Well I guess we better get going."

The next sign that came into view said, "**_Welcome to Alabama!_**"

"I guess you were right, Annabeth." I said. "We were heading west."

She just smiled. It seemed to me that I just made her day the best of the best. **(A/N: That's an inside joke. I just had to put it in here.)** We kept walking where ever the pink trail lead us to. When suddenly a building lit up a very bright pink.

"I think we know where we're staying tonight," I said.

"Nah, really?" Annabeth said. "I didn't guess that." Annabeth walked ahead leaving Chloe and I in the dust.

"What's up with her?" I asked Chloe.

She just shrugged and followed Annabeth.

**

* * *

**

As we got closer I realized that the building was a hotel called, "_Aphrodite's Breakfast in Bed_." Oh no, I thought. We got a room and I tried to pay for it but the person in charge refused and said it was on the house. Major uh-oh. Nothing is ever free unless a god or goddess is involved. In this case it was pretty obvious. It's Aphrodite. **(A/N: DUH, PERCY!)**

We walked in the room to find one bed in the shape of a heart. There was also one couch that was dark red.

"I think Aphrodite is messing with us," I muttered.

"Ok let's get this straight," Chloe said a little irritated. She faced Annabeth and I now. "You two," she said while pointing at us. "Will take the heart bed while I sleep on the couch."

Annabeth looked at her gratefully and nodded.

"Ok," I said. "Now that that's settled, I'm starving!"

Chloe smiled, "Me too."

Lucky for us there was room service and since it was on the house, I thought I might as well enjoy it. I got on the phone and ordered a blue cheeseburger with a blue chocolate cake on the side with a blue coke to drink. The person on the phone thought I completely lost it but she made my order anyway. Then I gave the phone to Chloe so she could order what she wanted.

Soon out orders cam up. Chloe thought I was totally weird to have blue everything but hey, that's the way uh-huh, uh-huh I like it. **(:D)**When I was done with my blue cheeseburger (I have to admit, Aunty Em's cheeseburgers were better), blue cake, and blue coke I flipped on the TV to find the nine o'clock news was on.

"The whole world is in a shadow." said a man who looked to be about in his thirty's with short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"You got that right, Jim." said a preppy looking woman about in her twenties with curly black hair and blue/green eyes. "It's as though there is an eclipse but nothing seems to be in the way of the sun."

"That is correct, Cindy." said Jim. "We have the best scientists in the world working on a solution to this problem." I flipped the channel then.

"I hate cheesy news shows like that," I said.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "They don't even know what's actually going on but they still report it to the world."

"Oh well," I said. "They are stupid mortals after all. Well most of them at least."

* * *

**So did you like it? **

**Or did you hate it? **

**Did it make you laugh? **

**Smile? **

**Want more? **

**Let me know!!**

**I'll take some suggestions too. If you want something to happen let me know I'll try and get it into the story. Review please!  
**

* * *


	6. A boring day :P

**Ok so I know this took forever for me to upload. But when it's summer and you're home alone with your little brother you kinda have to spend time with him so he doesn't drive you completely nuts! Sorry that's why it took me so long to upload. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. **

**Obviously I'm not Rick so I don't own PJATO. Got that?**

When I woke up in the morning it was exactly how I woke up the day before except Annabeth was holding onto me instead of me holding onto her. I have to admit it, it was nice having Annabeth hold onto me. Whoa! I thought, What am I think? I don't like Annabeth like that.

_"Yes you do just admit it," said something in the back of my head._

"Well maybe a little," I thought back. "But she's my best friend."

_"That's the best kind of romance," said the voice._

Wait a minute, I know that voice! "Aphrodite what are you doing in my head?"

_"Just checking up on you two," she replied. "You look so cute laying together!"_

I blushed, "Um, thanks?"

_"Oh you're welcome dear!" she squealed in my head. "Now I better get going before Annabeth wakes up."_

Then she was gone.

You know how you can't look at a god or goddess when they leave because the light will kill you, right? Well try that only in your head where you can't look away. I had a really bad headache when Annabeth woke up. Of course it didn't help much when she nearly screamed in my ear.

"What?" I whispered trying not to wake Chloe up.

"Me, I'm ... holding you," she somehow managed to get out of her mouth.

"This is how I woke up yesterday," I said trying to calm her down. "That's how we both ended up on the floor."

"Oh," she said. Even though I couldn't see her I could tell you that she was blushing.

Then she realized she still had her arms around me and struggled to free them.

"Here let me help you," I said gently. I slowly sat up and she took her arms back to her side. Annabeth just stared at me. I forgot I didn't have a shirt on, so I blushed a bright red.

"Have you been working out?" she blurted. Then her face got a shade of red too.

"Actually, no." I smiled. "Fighting monsters does that to you."

She smiled then but her face was still red. "Then why don't I look like that?"

"You don't need to look like that," Oh my gods, did I just say that?

She looked down, "Thanks."

"No problem," I muttered.

It was quiet a few moments before Annabeth said, "I need to get dressed." That's when I realized what she was wearing. She had on these long blue/green pajama pants with a light green tank top. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. Wait back up, Annabeth is just my friend. Remember that!

"Ok," I mumbled. Then she walked off towards the bathroom with some clothes in her hand.

I threw on a shirt and then Chloe jumps out of her bed (or couch) with sweat all over her face.

I ran over to her, "Chloe are you ok?"

She shakes her head no.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had this dream," she began.

"Oh no, that's not good," I interrupted her.

She shakes her head again, "Anyway, in my dream I saw one god and one goddess. They called each other Helios and Selene."

"That's really not good," I said. "Helios was the god of the sun before Apollo and Selene had the moon."

She nods, "They kept talking about how they would take their realm back."

"Great," I said. "That's just what we need."

Then Annabeth walked out of the bathroom with jeans and a light yellow t-shirt on. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked when she saw our faces.

Chloe explained her dream all over again to Annabeth.

Annabeth thought for a moment, "Maybe that's what the prophecy means!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Chloe and I both said confused.

"The second line in the prophecy!" she said. "_Just to find the gods that left_."

"Ok?" I said still confused.

"Don't you get it, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. "The gods that left were Helios and Selene. Well technically they faded because no one believed in them anymore."

"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed. "I get it now!"

"Yeah!" Annabeth said. She seemed proud that she figured out the second line of the prophecy.

"Ok, then what are we still doing here?" I asked them.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "We still have a pink trail to follow."

Pretty soon we had eaten and we were on the road again.

"Where do you think, Aphrodite is leading us?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But I'm sure we'll find out."

* * *

The day just dragged on and on. It felt like _**forever**_ to me. We just kept walking and walking. I had absolutely no idea where we were going.

At one point in the day I asked, "Chloe, what direction are we heading?"

Annabeth looked irritated, "What? You don't ask me?"

"The last time I asked you" I began. "You snapped at me. Remember?"

"So?" she was angry now. "You ask Chloe instead of me?" Then she stomped ahead of us with her hair flying behind her.

"What did I do to her?" I asked confused.

Chloe looked at me helplessly, "I don't think I can tell you."

"Great," I muttered. "Now they're keeping secrets."

"We are not!" Chloe said.

"Sure, you're not." I said.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. "You are so clueless!"

"Yeah, well maybe I like it that way." I said back to her. She just shook her had at me. This just made my day even longer.

We passed many signs today. All the normal street signs of course, but we passed a few others. One said, "**_Thank you for visiting Alabama!_**" The next on said, "**_Welcome to Tennessee!" _**After that one was (well the obvious), "**_Thanks for visiting Tennessee!"_** Now the really special one was, "**_You are now entering Missouri_**." Honestly I have no idea why it's so special, it was just the last one I saw today. So to answer my question from earlier we were heading north most of the day.

Soon another building lit up pink. I was called _The Ramada_ so we're staying in a normal hotel tonight. Thankfully there were three beds in this hotel. Annabeth still looked pretty angry at me (I still don't know what I did to her) so I doubt she would sleep in the same bed with me. I was so happy when we got to the room. I choose my bed and I crashed. I didn't even care that I hadn't eaten yet, I was just so tired. But just because I was tired didn't mean I wouldn't dream.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's kinda boring. I had writers block I couldn't think of much to write. The next chapter will be better I promise. :)**

* * *


	7. Chloe's home state

**Check it out longest chapter yet! Sorry I would of had it up yesterday but my area was under a tornado warning. So kind of freaked out about that. Anway hope you like my long chapter.**

**Obviously I don't own PJATO because if I did I wouldn't be typing my stories up on this website.**

In my dream I was in Seattle (I only knew because of the Space Needle. Annabeth talked about it a lot.) with the clouds covering the sky. Helios and Selene were in the middle of the city. You could look right through them, they were like ghosts. It seemed that they were arguing about something but I was to far away so I couldn't hear them.

As I got closer Helios said, "We have to hide them here. They'll never find them!"

"No it's to risky," Selene said. "We have to hide them somewhere else."

"They'll never look here, it's cloudy all the time." Helios said. "The daughter of Athena believes they are in the sunny areas of the west."

"True enough," Selene concurred. "But what if they figure it out?"

"They are demigods," he said. "They will not figure out."

"Fine," she muttered giving in.

The last thing I saw was Apollo and Artemis in chains just down the street.

* * *

I woke up to find Annabeth sitting on her bed with the TV turned onto the National Geographic channel. (I still don't get what is so interesting about it.) She just sat there staring intently at the screen. I don't even think she realized I was awake. I noticed Chloe wasn't in the room but the bathroom door was closed so I assumed that's where she was. Then I coughed and Annabeth broke out of her trance.

"Percy," she said. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes," I said but my voice sounded all scratchy.

"Are you ok?" she asked and walked towards my bed. "You sound horrible."

"Well," I said.

She looked at me concerned, "What?" So I explained my dream to her.

"So they're hiding them in Seattle!" she exclaimed. "That's brilliant! I mean why would you think to look in a very cloudy state for the sun god?"

"If it's so brilliant why didn't you think of it, Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." she said. "It's not like you knew."

"Did you honestly expect me to know that?" I asked. "You call me Seaweed Brain for a reason you know."

She laughed, "Yes I do." Then Chloe walked back into the room. Annabeth quit laughing and looked over at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked confused. I shrugged because I didn't have an answer. Annabeth quit glaring at Chloe for a minute to look back at me. Then without a word she walked off towards the bathroom.

"Seriously," I said. "What is up with her?"

"You are such an idiot, Percy," she muttered to herself.

But I heard her and said, "Don't you forget it either!" She looked at me for a moment then she started laughing so hard she fell to the ground. I just stared at her.

"What did I say?" I mumbled to myself. She just kept laughing. Then Annabeth came back into the room.

"What did you do to her?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I yelled, Chloe was laughing so loud I could hardly hear myself think.

"Ok, then," she said.

* * *

Soon we were on our way again. Walking through Missouri wasn't so bad to walk through. There were some great views and restaurants too. But then we hit Kansas. Kansas is so boring. There is nothing there except farmland. My advice to you is do not walk through Kansas. **(A/N: No offense to people who live in Kansas. I just think it's really boring there.)** Then we hit a sign that said,**_ "Welcome to Colorado!"_** with columbines around the words.

"I'm home!" Chloe yelled. "Oh yeah, you live here." I said. Man, that sounded stupid.

"Yeah!" she squealed. "Maybe we can stay at my house for tonight."

"That would be cool." I said. Annabeth looked angry at me for some reason. I was just being nice. I think it would be cool to actually be in a normal house again.

The first half of Colorado was just like Kansas.

"Don't worry it gets better," Chloe kept saying. She was trying to reassure us that it wasn't like Kansas.

Soon there were these dark blue triangles in the distance.

"What the heck are those?" I asked and pointed at the triangles.

"Don't you know you're geography, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I thought I did," I mumbled.

Chloe laughed, "Those are mountains, silly. The Rocky Mountains to be exact."

Annabeth looked furious now. I know from experience not to mess with Annabeth when she was about to say something smart and brainy. She didn't say anything though which surprised me.

"Oh," I said simply.

We kept walking until the 'blue triangles' actually started to look like mountains. They looked amazing against the light blue sky.

"Wow," I said amazed.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "This is my home state."

"Well it's amazing!" I said.

"Let's keep going," Annabeth insisted.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "It gets better."

We continued our walk through the streets. Chloe was leading us around like she owned the place. But I guess that was to be expected. Chloe said we were approaching Denver which made sense with the skyscrapers coming into view. The first thing I saw in Denver was the building with a gold roof.

"What is that building?" I pointed at the building I saw.

"That's the capital building." Chloe responded.

"That building up there," Annabeth said while pointing at a building that looked like a cash register. "Is amazing!"

Of course Annabeth would pay attention to something like that.

"Yeah, that's Wells Fargo," Chloe said. "They made it to look like a cash register since well you know, it's a bank."

"Amazing," Annabeth muttered again.

We just kept walking and at one point we passed an amusement park. Chloe said it was called _Elitches_. She said how much fun it was to go to in the summer. It looked so awesome with roller coasters and a tall tower that looked like it dropped you from the very top. I wish we had time to stop there, but of course we didn't. Soon we had left Denver and we were heading out towards the mountains again.

"Um, Chloe." Annabeth said uncertainly. "Where exactly are we going?"

Chloe looked back at her, "To my house."

"Where exactly is that?"

"It's in the mountains a little bit," Chloe responded.

"Ok," Annabeth said.

Then we got into the mountains. It looked so beautiful out here with the darkened sun. I looked at Annabeth then (I don't know why! So don't even ask.) she looked amazing in this light. Her hair was glowing with the little bit of light reflecting off of it. She looked absolutely beautiful. Why am I thinking of her like this? Then Annabeth noticed me staring at her. I hoped she couldn't see how red my face was. I tried to look away but I was caught in her stormy gray eyes. Just then Chloe coughed uncomfortably.

Annabeth and I looked away from each other and looked at Chloe.

"We're almost there," Chloe said and then she looked down at her feet.

"Lead the way then, tour guide." I said.

She looked up and smiled. "Follow me then."

Chloe's house was on the outskirts of a town called Idaho Springs. Her house looked just like a normal one only it had a lot more windows. Chloe was so excited to see her house again. I mean so am I when I get back from camp alive.

"Why does your house have so many windows?" I asked.

"My mom likes the view outside," Chloe replied.

"Oh," I said. "That's cool."

Once we got inside (Chloe had a key to her house so we didn't even have to knock on the door) I realized how amazing the house actually was. The oval shaped front door opened up to a long hallway with two doors on each side of the walls. There was one door that opened into another room at the end of the hallway. But that's all I noticed before Chloe's mom came running out of a room with a pan in her hand. But she dropped it when she realized who had walked right through her front door.

"Chloe!" she yelled. "You're home!"

Chloe's mom had brown hair just like Chloe only her hair was curly and Chloe's hair is straight. But her hair had streaks of blonde highlights. They looked natural to me. She had the same chocolate brown eyes and she had a darker tan than Chloe.

"I told you I would be Mom." she smiled and hugged her mom.

"Who are your friends?" she asked just now realizing us.

"This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said and turned to face Annabeth. Then she turned to me. "And this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Hi," I said and held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She shook my hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Hello," Annabeth said.

Chloe's mom nodded at her. "Hi, I'm Chloe's mom obviously. But you can call me Kyra."

"Ok," I said. So Chloe's mom actually had a name. Now I don't have to refer to her as Chloe's mom.

"I'm going to give Percy and Annabeth a tour of the house." Chloe said.

"Ok," Kyra said. "I'll go make dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." We all nodded. Kyra picked up the pan and walked down the hall into the room at the end of the hallway.

Chloe beckoned us to a room on the left. The room we entered was painted a golden yellow with orange stripes that made the room look like the sun. There was an old fashioned, light red sofa with a matching chair next to it. They were facing a fireplace that was directly in front of us. The room had all these metal animals like deer, rabbits, elk, frog, and many other wild animals. It had two lamps, one of them was on a glass table to the right of the sofa, the other one was on an identical table but this one was on the left of the sofa. The lamps were very old fashioned too. They were both a bright yellow. There was a giant window on the side wall so you could see where we just walked through.

I stared at the room that lay before me. "Wow," was all I could manage out of my mouth.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "This is the family room."

Annabeth just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "This is amazing!' she said finally.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "Come on." She pulled us out of the family room and into the room across the hall.

This room was painted a sky blue. It had a modern looking, white couch with a matching love seat and stool. In this room the couch and chair were facing a large TV. Behind the TV was a huge window. It looked out on a hill full of pine and aspen trees. The room had one lamp but it had four light bulbs on it facing different directions. The walls without windows on them had all these paintings. They were just colors splattered on paper but it looked really cool.

"Amazing," Annabeth mumbled.

"This is the living room," Chloe said.

"I wish I had a living room like this," I said.

Chloe smiled. "Come on, there's still more to see."

Chloe lead us back out into the hallway then she turned into another doorway but this one had stairs leading up to the floor above us. We came out into a room with just a black colored couch with a lamp over it. There was a bookshelf off to the side. The room was painted a dark gray, it was dark enough that it was almost black.

"This is what we like to call our library," Chloe said. "There aren't many books but that's all we ever have in here."

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah, let's go. I still have more to show you."

Chloe walked through a door next to the bookshelf. Surprisingly it lead into another hallway. Chloe turned into a door on the right side of the hallway. We walked into a blue bathroom. It looked just like my bathroom at home.

"We call this the Little Boy Blue bathroom," Chloe said.

"At least it makes sense," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's move on there's nothing special in here."

"You say that as though there is something special in here," I said.

Chloe laughed and walked past me. She walked back into the hallway and walked straight toward another door. Chloe turned to face us before we entered though.

"What do I have to pay to get in this room?" I asked.

"No," Chloe smiled. "But Annabeth, you'll like this room."

Annabeth looked confused but nodded to her.

We walked into a room and I almost had a panic attack. Everywhere looked there was an owl staring at you. The walls were painted in stripes of black, brown, gray, white, black, brown, gray, white, black ... the colors of owls. There was a bed on the wall to the left of the door. The bed had a barn owl on an olive tree just like Athena's symbol. There were two nightstands on the side of the bed in the shapes of owls. It looked like you could open the wings like drawers. On top of them were lamps in the shape of owls. I walked up to one of them and I figured out that you turn their noses in order to turn on the light. There was a window on the opposite side of the door. It opened into a valley of trees outside.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said. "This room is amazing!"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "This room used to freak me out but when my mom told me about my dad being a Greek god, she also told me that all of our rooms are dedicated to a Greek god or goddess. This room is dedicated to Athena obviously."

"What about the other rooms so far?" I asked.

"The family room is dedicated to Apollo. Since you know he's my father but I didn't know that until I got to camp." Chloe said. "The living room is dedicated to Zeus because in the morning the sun shines through the window and it makes the whole room look like the sky. Then the library is for Hades because of there being no windows in that room. So it's always dark. Then the bathroom is for nobody because who wants to be dedicated to a bathroom?"

I laughed. "I don't know."

Chloe smile. "Come on my room is next." Chloe took us out of Athena's room and into a room on the right side of the hallway.

Chloe's room was painted a dark blue with stars all over the walls. Then there was a huge, silvery moon right behind the bed. The bed had a deer design on the blanket. There was a nightstand to the right of the bed. It was a normal nightstand, it wasn't an owl one with eyes that followed you everywhere. But the lamp on top was shaped like a deer (which actually looked really cool). The whole wall in front of us wasn't actually a wall it was a window. It looked out on the little town of Idaho Springs. As I walked in I realized there was a dresser on the wall opposite of the moon. It had a giant mirror behind it.

"Artemis," Annabeth muttered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She's right," Chloe said. "My room is dedicated to Artemis. Apollo's twin sister, my aunt."

"Cool," I said.

"Yup," she said. "Let's get going."

Chloe walked through the hall to the next room. We walked into a room where the walls were painted with splotches of dark blue, light blue, black, white, indigo on a peacock green. There was a closet in the wall to the left of the door. There was a huge bed smack dab in the middle of the room. The bed had a peacock design on it. On both sides of the bed were normal nightstands just like in Chloe's room. On top of the right nightstand was a lamp in the shape of a peacock. On the other nightstand was a lamp in the shape of a cow. Just like Chloe's room there was window for a wall. This one looked out on the same thing as the Athena room.

"Gross," Annabeth said. "It's dedicated to Hera."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Hera?" Chloe asked.

"Last year Annabeth and I went on a quest in the Labyrinth," I said. "And Annabeth kind of made Hera mad so she hates us now."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Come on. You're going to like the next room, Percy. Oh this is my Mom's room by the way."

We walked into the room at the end of the hallway and I had to catch my breath. The walls were painted a sea green with blue and white waves. There was a giant window in the corner that looked out on a lake. The sun was starting to set so the little bit of light left bounced off the water. The bed in the room had a blue blanket on it with a green trident. There was a nightstand to the right of the bed with a horse shaped lamp on top.

"Your house is amazing, Chloe." I said.

"Thanks," she said. "My mom designed it though."

"I know but stilll."

"Ok," Chloe said. "Back downstairs."

We followed Chloe back down the stairs and into another room across the hall. The room was painted white with red and pink hearts all over the walls. There was a red desk in the middle of the room with on an apple computer on top of it and a printer next to that. There was a pink chair behind that in the shape of a heart. There was also one lamp sitting on the desk next to computer, it was in the shape of a dove.

"Here's the office," Chloe said. "As you can see it's dedicated to Aphrodite."

"No kidding," I said.

"Wow," Annabeth said. She was blinking like crazy. It looked like something was in her eye. "I can only take so much pink and red."

"I know how you feel," I said.

"Ok," Chloe said. "Over in that doorway is another bathroom but we call that one the Orange Dream Machine."

"Why would you call it that?" I asked.

"Because it looks like a smoothie I get at Jamba Juice," Chloe said. "Do you want to see it?"

"No," Annabeth said quickly. "We're good."

"Ok then," Chloe said.

Chloe walked through another door that opened into a room that looked like a nurse's office. One of the walls had the caduceus painted on it with amazing detail. There were shelves on the other walls with boxes of things on them. There was a single cot in the room with a few chairs off to the side.

"My mom got Hermes and Apollo confused," Chloe said. "The caduceus always throws her off."

I laughed. "Yeah, because the caduceus is on hospitals, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "That confused her."

Then Chloe walked through another doorway. The first thing I noticed was the humongous wild boar lamp in the corner. It almost made me run for cover but I didn't because I realized it was just a lamp it couldn't do anything to me. The walls were painted red and black and there was a small window off to the side of the lamp. The room was full of armor, swords, spears, shields, and any other kind of weapon you can think of.

"The weapon room," Chloe said. "I was never allowed in this room when I was little."

"I can see why," Annabeth muttered.

"I'm sure Ares would love this room," I said.

"That's why it's dedicated to him," Chloe said. "Let's go, I have a few more places to show you."

We walked back through the rooms we just went through and walked into the kitchen. The coolest part of the kitchen was the island. It was the shape of a leopard and it had amazing detail on it. It looked real but it wasn't. The rest of the kitchen looked like mine only bigger because I lived in an apartment. But this kitchen was painted green and purple with grapes all over the counter.

"Chloe," I said. "I don't like your kitchen."

Chloe shrugged. "I used to like it but then I actually met Dionysus."

"Yeah," I said.

We walked through a door where Kyra was setting a metal table with metal plates and cups. The chairs were metal (except the fluffy pillow on top of it so you could sit down). Even the walls looked like metal but they were probably painted with a silver paint. Well there were only two actual walls. The other two walls were windows.

"Cool," I said. "Hephaestus."

Kyra must not have heard us walk in because when she heard me she jumped five feet in the air.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I said.

"It's fine." Kyra said and smiled at me. "Ready for dinner?"

"Not yet, Mom." Chloe said. "I just need to show them out back."

"Ok," Kyra said. "But hurry up."

Then Chloe walked back into the kitchen and out a glass sliding door that I didn't even see. We walked out into the forest and came across another building. We walked into the building and I almost fainted from the heat. It was so cold outside and now it felt like an oven that was cooking me into a Percy pizza.

"It's our own personal greenhouse," Chloe said. "In honor of Demeter."

The room was full of plants that were starting to sprout out of the soil and some very beautiful flowers.

"Wow," Annabeth said.

"Yup," Chloe said. "Now you've seen everything."

"I'll say," I said. "Now let's go back, I'm hungry."

Chloe laughed. "Ok."

We walked back out into the early evening. There was hardly any light left because the sun was behind a mountain. We were almost to the house when I heard something behind us.

**Oh no! What's behind them??**

**I hope you could imagine what Chloe's house looks like. It took forever for me to come up with what it should look like. Anyway review please. I want to know how my chapter turned out. :)**


	8. Don't leave me!

**Ok so I'm trying Annabeth's POV again. Let me know how it turned out!**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series obviously. I mean I'm a girl so therefore I'm out of the running :)**

Annabeth POV

I turned around to see what was following us. At first I didn't see anything but then I saw them. There were three girls walking towards us. The girl in the middle had brown hair with what looked like black eyes. The girl on her right had shiny blonde hair with forest green eyes and the last girl had red hair with dark blue eyes. They looked like they had just left the mall rather than walked miles in the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked confused.

"Just passing through," the red head said.

"But nobody ever passes through here on foot and especially not looking like run way models." Chloe replied.

"We just left our house," the blonde replied quickly.

"Really?" Chloe asked. "No one lives around here for another six miles. So you couldn't have just left your house."

"You're right," the brunette said. Then they turned into their 'normal' selves.

They changed until they looked like ghosts compared to the dark forest. But they had glowing red eyes and fangs. They also had a hairy, brown donkey leg and a bronze human leg. Their designer outfits did not match their ugly legs.

"Great," Percy mumbled. "Empousa."

I took out my dagger while Percy took out Riptide and Chloe got her bow and arrow.

"Relax your position ladies," the empousai said in unison. "We just want the boy."

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me." I said. I walked over so I was standing beside Percy.

"Me too," Chloe said and walked to Percy's other side.

"If you wish," the brunette said.

Then the blonde lunged at me. I screamed and stabbed her with my dagger. She turned into dust all over me. I'm sure it looked like I had really bad dandruff.

"Gross," I said.

But I had other things to worry about. Like Percy was being attacked by the other two empousa. While Chloe was shooting arrows at them. Percy was loosing strength quickly and the empousa knew it. They kept lunging at him trying to bite at him. I have to help him. I put my Yankee's cap on and snuck up to Chloe.

"Hold your fire," I whispered. Chloe jumped but she must of recognized my voice.

"Ok," she whispered back. I snuck up behind the brunette.

"You must forget this foolish quest, demigod." the brunette said to Percy. "You will loose everything that matters to you."

"Such as?" Percy asked while he dodged another attack from the red head.

"Your precious girlfriend to start out with." Percy has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me? A pang of jealousy shot through my body.

But before I could get to worked up Percy asked confused, "What girlfriend?"

"Are you blind, Son of Poseidon?" the red head asked while trying to bite him again.

"You'll find out," the brunette said quickly. "If you live that long!"

Then she jumped at him. It would have been fatal if I hadn't stabbed her in the back first. The red head looked confused but she got over it quickly. She lunged at the still dazed Percy. But before she landed on top of him an arrow went right through her chest and she screamed. Then she exploded into dust all over Percy.

"Percy!" I yelled. I took off my cap and ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," he said.

Some how he ended up sitting on Chloe's back patio. He tried to stand but it was to much for him. Percy fainted and landed on top of me.

"Percy!" I screamed. "Wake up!" I knew there was no point, he couldn't hear me but I yelled at him anyway.

Chloe ran up behind me and said, "We have to get him to the clinic."

So with Chloe's help we managed to get Percy inside. But once we got inside Kyra screamed.

"What happened to him?" she asked anxiously.

"Tell you later," I mumbled. "Right now he needs to get to your clinic."

Then Kyra helped us with Percy and we had him in the clinic, lying on top of a cot in no time.

"Do you have ambrosia and nectar in here?" I asked.

"Of course," Kyra said. "Never know when something like this will happen."

Kyra stood up on one of the chairs and pulled a box down off of a shelf. She almost fell but I ran over to help her. I grabbed the box and put it on a chair by Percy.

"So why are you back home, Chloe?" Kyra asked while I took out some ambrosia and nectar.

Chloe explained our quest to Kyra while I put the ambrosia in Percy's mouth. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps (or faints). I didn't want to wake him up but I knew I had to at one point. Come on, Percy. You can't leave me yet.

_"Don't worry," a voice in my head said. "He won't leave you."_

"How do you know?" I thought back.

_"I'm the goddess of love," Aphrodite said. "I know how he feels about you and he won't leave you."_

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How does he feel about me?"

_"I can't tell you." Aphrodite said tauntingly._

"What?" I yelled (in my head of course). "That is so unfair!"

_"I didn't give him any hints, so you don't get any either." Aphrodite said._

"You were in Percy's head too?" I asked confused. "When?"

_Aphrodite ignored my question. Instead she said, "I really must be going, before Athena finds out I'm talking to you."_

"What? But I need to know what you told him!" She didn't answer me. Instead she left my head leaving me with a huge headache.

"So," Kyra said. Which made me jump because I forgot Percy and I weren't the only ones in the room. "You know who your father is then?"

Chloe nodded. "He claimed me, that's why I'm on this quest."

Just then Percy woke up. His beautiful sea green eyes bore into my stormy gray ones.

Then I smiled. "Finally decided to wake up, Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled back, "Yeah."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied.

"You said that the last time and you ended up fainting in my arms."

He blushed. "I did?" he asked innocently.

I smiled. "Yeah, you did."

"Oh." Then Kyra and Chloe walked over to Percy.

"Are you alright?" Kyra asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy replied calmly. How can he be so calm? He just got attacked by two empousa at once! Percy sat up on the little cot as if to prove that he was just fine.

Kyra sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're ok. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to any of you."

"Don't worry, Mom." Chloe said. "Percy and Annabeth are professionals."

"Well, I wouldn't say professionals." Percy said modestly.

"Don't be so modest, Percy!" Chloe snapped.

Percy held up his hands in defeat. "Ok," he said but I could tell he was going to say more. "But honestly I am nowhere near a professional. Maybe Annabeth is one but not me."

I blushed but nobody seemed to notice.

Chloe was about to say something but Kyra cut in.

"Can we eat dinner now?" she asked.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm starving."

* * *

Kyra made us Mexican food for dinner. It was like a buffet. She layed out all the food on the counter with drinks and condements on the leopard island.

There were burritos, soft and hard tacos, quesadillas, fajitas, chicken enchiladas, and taquitos. I took a little bit of everything that way I could try them all.

"Wow, Mom," Chloe said. "In a Mexican mood?"

Kyra just smiled and nodded.

We sat down at the dining room table. (There were chips and salsa around the table.) I took a seat on the end of the table with Percy on my right, Chloe on my left, and Kyra in front of me. I took a bite of the chicken enchiladas first and it was like a bite from heaven (or Olympus). According to Chloe it had chicken (obviously), cream of chicken soup, corn tortillas, and sour cream. Whatever Kyra did with those ingredients she sure made them work together.

I was never a big fan of fajitas or taquitos but they actually tasted a little better the way Kyra made them. The burritos and tacos were good, a little spicy maybe but this was Mexican food so that was to be expected. But my favorite dish was the chicken enchiladas by far.

It was completely silent in the room when Kyra spoke up.

"So, Percy." she said calmly. "What are your intentions for my daughter?"

* * *

**Why does Kyra think Percy has any intentions for Chloe? You'll have to find out :) **

**Anyway did you like the chapter? Or did you hate it? let me know!**

**So I was talking with PERCABETHGIRL-12 and we agreed that we should start a group of crazy people. So if you want to join this awesome club let me know in your review. Thanks! :D**

* * *


	9. Leaving :

**Ok sorry I know it's been a few days since I updated but I've been busy. **

**Anyway did you know that this story takes up 42 pages in my notebook? (I write my story down and then type it) That is a long story people! And it's not even down. Ok I'll quit talking and let you read the chapter.**

**I obviously do not own PJATO so don't think for one second that I do!**

Annabeth's POV

I was about to stand up and beat Kyra with my spoon and fork. But before I could I noticed Chloe blushing a dark red and Percy spit out his food. It flew all the way into the kitchen.

"What?" Percy yelled very surprised.

"Chloe told me something was going on between you two," Kyra said confused now.

I glared at Chloe. Percy looked over at her, angry as well.

"I'm sorry, Kyra." Percy said. "There's been a mistake. I don't have any intentions for your daughter."

Kyra nodded and Chloe looked a little flustered. Serves her right.

"Your chicken enchiladas are good, Kyra." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Why, thank you, Annabeth." Kyra smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. My mother taught me."

"Really?" I asked. "Well she's a good cook." Percy looked over at me with a look that said _Show-off_. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him and continued talking with Kyra. Eventually Chloe and Percy joined the conversation. Soon I was tired and I yawned when no one was talking.

"Oh, you must be getting tired by now." Kyra said.

"You can sleep in our guest rooms."

"Cool," Percy said. "I call the Poseidon room."

"Well obviously," Chloe said. "And Annabeth gets the Athena room."

* * *

_Dream Mode: _

_I was back at Camp Half-Blood and I was sitting at the beach. It looked so beautiful with the sun setting behind it. Then I heard footsteps behind me. Percy was walking over to me. _

_"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said. Percy sat down next to me, _

_"Hi, Wise Girl."_

"You ok?" I asked. "You look like something is bothering you." 

_"Well...," he said. _

_"What?" I asked concerned. _

_"I came over here to tell you that...I love you." he said, then he looked down at the sand in front of him. _

_"Oh, Percy!' I said. Then he looked up at me. "l love you too!" _

_Percy smiled and then I kissed him. It felt like my heart melted into his. The kiss was so perfect but unfortunately I woke up._

Whoa, did I seriously just dream about that? Would Percy really tell me that? Why did I say that back to him? **(Because you do love him!)** Before I could ponder my dream more than I already have there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said to the door.

The door opens and none other than Percy walks in. With his messy black hair and his sea green eyes looking into mine.

"Finally decided to wake up, Wise Girl?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" I asked. He sat down on the end of my bed.

"It's almost ten."

"Wow," I said. "I really did sleep in, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he said. "Why don't you come downstairs? Kyra has breakfast ready."

"Alright," I said. "I'll be right there."

"Ok," he said then he got up and left me in my room.

After I got dressed I went downstairs to find Percy, Chloe, and Kyra sitting at the dining room table with plates full of food. There was bacon, pancakes, waffles, biscuits, toast, and every way you think of to make eggs.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," I said.

"Yeah," Percy said. "You think it would be enough for Grover to eat?"

"I doubt it," I smiled. "He would probably end up eating his plate."

Percy laughed. "Can he eat metal though?"

"I'm sure he'd find a way," I said. Chloe and Kyra looked at us like we were crazy.

"Our friend Grover is a satyr," I explained. "He eats anything."

"Oh," Kyra said.

"He really eats anything?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Percy said. "He really likes enchiladas though."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Percy said. "He just does, ok?"

So they got into this full blown discussion about camp that I started talking with them too. Next thing I know breakfast was over and we were getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to miss you, Chloe." Kyra said. "It was nice having you home for a day."

"It was nice to be home," Chloe replied. "I'll come back, I promise."

"You can't promise me that, Chloe." Kyra said. "But I can promise you, that whatever you decide I will not be mad."

Chloe looked confused. "Um, ok."

Kyra hugged her. "You'll find out dear."

"Bye, Kyra." I said after she was done hugging Chloe. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was great to meet you too, Annabeth." Kyra responded.

"It was nice meeting you, Kyra." Percy said.

"Same to you, Percy." Kyra said. "Oh, and I'm sorry about thinking that you and Chloe were dating."

"It's cool," Percy said and waving his hand like he was trying to get rid of the thought. "It just surprised me."

Kyra laughed. "I noticed, when your food landed in the kitchen."

Percy's face turned red but he smiled. "Yup!"

After a few more good-byes we finally set off into the open wilderness. Once we were a few miles away Chloe spoke up.

"Sorry about how my mom thought we were going out," she apologized.

"No problem," Percy said calmly. "But why did she think that?"

Chloe's face turned a dark red. "Well, about that." she said uncomfortably.

"Spit it out!" I said. "Well I kind of told her some things and she jumped to conclusions."

"What things did you tell her?" Percy asked.

Chloe just shook her head.

"If you won't tell us, then I don't think I want to know," he said.

We walked in silence for a few more miles until I finally asked, "Where are you taking us, Chloe?"

"To Steamboat Springs," she said. "We are heading towards Seattle right?"

"Yeah, we are." Percy confirmed.

"So I figure, that by the time we get there we will be ready for lunch," Chloe said. "That way we can take a break there."

"Sounds good to me," Percy said.

After what seemed like hours of walking we finally arrived at Steamboat Springs. It was 3:26 P.M. (Mountain Time) by the time we got there. We had been walking for four hours now.

"Finally!" I said when we got into town.

"No kidding," Percy said.

"Let's go," Chloe said. "I'm starving."

So we found a nice looking Burger King and had our late lunch. But unfortunately we didn't have it in peace. I had just taken a bite of my Whopper when Athena appeared in front of our table.

"Mother!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you," Athena said.

"Why?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Because I can, daughter of Apollo." Athena said. It looked like there were flames in her eyes.

Chloe flinched. "Ok."

"I just came here to let you know that getting Apollo and Artemis will not be as easy as you think." Athena said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Percy asked.

"You'll find out, son of Poseidon." Athena said. But she said Poseidon with disgust.

"Um, ok." Percy said.

"Anyway, I must get going." Athena said. "Oh, and Percy stay away from my daughter."

Percy's face turned red and looked away. I looked away as well and then in a flash of light Athena was gone. Leaving us alone at a table, in an empty Burger King, in Steamboat Springs, Colorado.

**So what did you think? **

**Did you like it?**

**Or hate it?**

**Let me know. Ok so I also made a forum for all you crazy people out there. So you got to join that! :) Hope to talk to you all soon!**


	10. Revealing Secrets

**Ok so I had to add this chapter before I went into the mountains for the next few days. I should be back on Saturday with some new chapters for you guys! Thanks for all the great review you guys are giving me. You are the ones that keep me writing! I appreciate that! Anyway I hope you like it :)**

**I'm only 13 so I am not Rick and even if I was do you think I would be writing stuff here?**

Annabeth POV

"Why does Athena do that to me?" Percy asked.

"Do what to you?" Chloe asked.

"Accuse me of doing something to Annabeth." Percy said. "I haven't even done anything, yet."

_Yet? Did he just say yet?_

"Yet?" I blurted out.

Percy's face turned a dark red. "Did I say that?"

"Yes you did!" Chloe said a little angry. Wow, Chloe can have a temper.

"I didn't mean to," Percy said.

"But you did!" Chloe yelled, getting to her feet now.

"Calm down, Chloe." I said pulling her back down. "He didn't do anything."

"But, he...and...you...and...I...I," Chloe stammered.

"I hope you realize that, that didn't make any sense." I said. Chloe just glared at me.

"Can we get back to our lunch now?" Percy asked innocently.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm still hungry."

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence then. I couldn't help but wonder what Percy has in mind for me since he said _**YET**_! I guess I'll just have to find out. Soon we left the Burger King with our stomachs satisfied.

"Ok, where to now?" Percy asked.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Wyoming."

"Because?" Percy asked.

"Because," Chloe answered for me. I glared at her. "We'll go through Wyoming, then Idaho, and then to Washington. Right, Annabeth?"

"Yeah," I said angrily.

"Then let's get going," Percy said cheerfully. How can he be so cheerful? Being the kelp head he is, he probably doesn't know what's going on.

"Ok," I muttered.

So we walked through the remaining parts of Colorado. I had to admit when we walked through Wyoming I was a little disappointed to leave Colorado. It was so beautiful and now we're entering Wyoming. Wyoming was just as beautiful Colorado. But unfortunately we didn't stay in Wyoming long so I didn't get to fully observe it. Then we reached Idaho. It was ok, I guess but it was dark when we got there so I'll have to see it tomorrow.

We stopped at the first hotel we saw which happened to be Hampton Inn. There were only two beds in this hotel as well. Looks like I'll have to bunk with Percy again. Secretly I was excited but I wasn't going to let Percy know that.

"Come on," I said while we were in the lobby. "I'm tired."

When we got the room it was just like every other hotel room I've been in (except Aphrodite's breakfast in bed. I never wanted to go there again.). The room included two beds, a nightstand, many lamps, a desk, a chair for the desk (obviously), a TV, and a bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," Percy said.

"I'm going to bed," I said back.

"You do that," Percy smiled and walked off towards the bathroom.

Once he closed the door Chloe asked me, "So what exactly is going on between you two?"

I looked at her confused. "We're best friends." I said simply.

"I don't think so," Chloe said. "There's something more. And you know it!"

"Wha-what?" I stammered. "No, we're best friends."

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?" she asked innocently.

I was about ready to strangle Chloe. How dare she ask that. But wait if Percy and I are best friends I shouldn't care. If I strangled her she would know that I wasn't just Percy's friend.

"Go right ahead." I said calmly.

Chloe looked surprised but she nodded.

Then I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I just layed there. It sounded like Chloe was awake. I bet she was waiting for Percy to come back so she can ask him out. Then I'll wait too.

Soon I heard the bathroom door open. A second later there was a grunt. I was tempted to turn around but I had to keep my cover.

"Get off me, Chloe." Percy said quietly.

"Fine," she said a little disappointed.

"Why did you hug me?" Percy asked confused.

"Well I wanted to ask you something," she said sweetly.

"What?" Percy asked warily.

"Would you like to go out, with me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, um." Percy said uncomfortably. "No, I'm sorry, Chloe. My heart belongs to someone else."

Aw, isn't that sweet. Wait who does his heart belong to?** (A/N: Sometimes Annabeth can be a kelp head too!)**

"Oh," Chloe said disappointed but not surprised. "Ok, who owns your heart then?"

I swear Percy blushed, even if I can't see him.

"That's none of your business!" Percy snapped.

"It's Annabeth isn't it?" It was silent for a few minutes.

Then Chloe yelled, "I knew it!"

I shot up out of my bed like I just woke up. I looked at them and pretended to be half dazed and said, "Knew what?"

Percy blushed. "Nothing."

Chloe however had a big grin on her face, like she owned the world.

"Ok," I said. "I don't think I want to know." Even though I did know.

"Oh you do!" Chloe said excited. Then she looked over at Percy. "But I think Percy would kill me if I said anything."

It looked like Percy already wanted to kill her. But he stayed calm.

"Go back to sleep, Annabeth." Percy said gently. "You look exhausted."

"I am." Then I layed back down. I felt Percy lay down next to me. Even if I was exhausted I could not get to sleep to save my life. I heard Percy fall into a deep sleep next to me but I couldn't tell if Chloe was asleep or not. When I was almost asleep Chloe started talking in her sleep.

"Percy," she muttered. My eyes shot open immediatly. "You're amazing."

It was silent for a few more minutes.

"I love you, Percy." she mumbled. "But you love that, stupid Annabeth!"

What? Percy loves me? Maybe my dream was true...

It was like Percy heard Chloe because once she said that he held onto me protectively. My face felt really hot all of a sudden.

"Please, Percy." Chloe murmured. "Give me a chance."

I don't know if Chloe said anymore because my exhaustion caught up with me.

But right before I was completely asleep Percy mumbled, "Annabeth." In my ear.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in Percy's arms just like I fell asleep only now I was facing him. Percy was already awake and staring at me intently with those beautiful sea green eyes. (What they are a beautiful color.) **(Sure...)**

When Percy saw that I was awake his face turned a bright red.

He smiled. "Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." I said back to him and smiled. "Why are you still holding onto me?"

"Still?" he asked. "You were awake when I did this?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get back to sleep."

"So, why didn't you take my arms off of you?" he asked me suspiciously.

It was my turn to blush now. "Well...I kind of liked it."

Percy looked surprised. "What?"

"You heard me." I sat up a tiny bit to see over Percy. Good, Chloe was still asleep.

"So you like me holding you in my arms like this?"

He pulled me closer to him. Our foreheads were touching each other now.

My face felt like it was on fire. "Yeah," I said and smiled at him.

"So would you like this then?" he asked.

That's when he kissed me.

**WOO! I got them together like all of you wanted me to! :D**

**Ok so the Chloe talking in her sleep idea wasn't mine. That would be someone that doesn't have an account on here but reviewed under the name of spider hater. Great idea and thanks for the review!**

**So how was this chapter. I know they were kind of out of character, but hey I'm not Rick (like I said above) so I can't put them exactly in character. Anyway there you have it! Tell me what you thought!**


	11. Old ladies Gossiping

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews you gave me last chapter. A ton of you gave me ideas but like I said I was in the mountains and by the time I got back I already had the chapter done. I would have updated sooner but my little brother thought he was so great and said I couldn't have the computer all day, so that's why I didn't update yesterday. Anyway I won't update another chapter until you have all the suggestions you have into your review. I hope I can use them all but we'll see. So anyway thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 11!**

**Ok I'm not 45 years old and I'm not a guy so therefore I am not Rick Riordan.**

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

Chloe's POV

I woke up in the morning to hear Percy and Annabeth mumbling to each other. They were talking way to quiet for me to understand anything they were saying. I kept my eyes closed just in case they looked over at me.

At one point I heard Percy mumble something like, "So would you like this then?"

My eyes shot open and I was looking at Percy's back with Annabeth's hands in his hair and on his neck. I got up out of bed to find Percy and Annabeth kissing on their bed. I was really excited for them but I was also really angry because I would never have my chance with Percy. A small scream escaped my mouth, I couldn't help it.

They stopped kissing and looked over at me. They were both breathing heavily and Annabeth had a surprised look on her face while Percy had complete happiness on his. I almost sighed. I could never make him feel like that.

"How," Annabeth said. "How are you awake? You were asleep when I looked at you."

I smiled at her. "Haven't you ever heard of acting?"

Annabeth looked furious with me. "Great, so you heard everything we said?"

"Actually, no." I said. "All I heard was Percy say something like, 'Would you like this then?'"

Percy blushed. Apparently he did say that. A look of relief flashed across Annabeth's face but just as quick it disappeared. Making me wonder if I even saw it or I was imagining it.

"So are you two officially going out now?" I asked.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, then they looked back at me.

"I think so," Percy said and scrunched up his eyebrows. He's so cute when he's confused.

Annabeth nodded at me. "Yea, we are." She said it like she just won a war. Well I guess she did since I tried to get Percy too.

Percy looked surprised, but then again he's a boy he probably didn't even know she liked him. I don't even think she knew that until today.

"Cool," I smiled and tried to stay calm. "You two are perfect for each other."

Oh well, I'll have to get over Percy. He obviously belongs with Annabeth. I don't think Aphrodite would be very happy if I messed with them. She's probably been watching them from the second they met.

_"Yes I have been watching them," a voice said in my head. "So don't you go and ruin it for me!"_

"What?" I said back. "Who are you?"

The voice didn't respond and suddenly I had a terrible headache. I put my head up to my head. Percy and Annabeth looked up at me with concern written all over their faces.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "I just got a really bad headache all of a sudden."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Something passed between them and then they looked back at me.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked anxiously.

"What do you mean, what happened?" I asked confused.

It's like she knew something talked to me.

"Was there a voice in your head?" Percy asked.

How did he know that?

"Yeah," I stammered. "But how did you know that?"

Percy shrugged. "It happened to me."

"Me too," Annabeth chipped in.

Percy looked at her startled. I guess he didn't know that.

"So who was the voice?" I asked them.

"What she didn't tell you?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a she?" I asked her right back.

"Yeah," Percy said. "It was Aphrodite."

"What?" I exclaimed. "What does Aphrodite want with me?"

"Well what did she say?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"She said, 'Yes I have been watching them, so don't you go and ruin it for me!'" I said.

"What the heck were you thinking when she said that?" Percy said.

My face felt like it was on fire. "I was thinking that Aphrodite wouldn't like it if I messed with you two and how she was probably watching you since you first met."

Percy laughed. "She told me that we're her favorite couple since Helen and Paris."

My face felt like lava now. "I guess I shouldn't do anything to mess that up."

"Are we going to stand around chatting like old ladies or are we going to finish this quest?" Annabeth asked irritated.

"Do you really think we might finish it today?" I asked excited.

"Maybe," she said. "If we get going." "

Then what are we waiting for?"

I ran into the bathroom, got dressed in record time and ran back into the room. It didn't look like Percy or Annabeth moved since I left the room. They didn't even move when I walked up to them. I waved my hand in front of their faces.

"Hello?" I exaggerated. "Are you two alive?"

Percy shook his head. "What? Oh yeah, sorry."

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I don't even remember staring at anything!" he said.

"Ok, calm down. What was Annabeth staring at then?"

Annabeth was still staring out the window.

"Hello, earth to Annabeth." Percy said while waving his hand in front of her face. "Come in Annabeth!"

Annabeth looked over at him surprised. Then she smiled at him. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." she said like nothing happened.

"What were you staring at Ananbeth?" Percy asked her.

"I...I don't know," she said. "I was staring at something?"

"Yeah, you were," Percy said concerned.

"Sorry I must have zoned out."

"Maybe..." Percy said.

"Can you guys get ready now?" I asked them.

"Sure," they both said.

Percy walked away while Annabeth sat where she was.

"I don't remember staring at anything, Chloe." she said. "We were talking about the quest then suddenly I don't remember anything."

"Weird," I said. "Percy was staring at a wall when I came out. But when I asked him what he was staring at he told me nothing."

"Something smells fishy around here," Annabeth said.

"Are you sure you aren't just smelling Percy?"

Annabeth turned a bright pink. "You knew what I meant."

"I know but you described Percy." I smiled at her. "Speaking of, I told you that you were more than just friends."

"Sure," she said. "I just didn't want to admit it."

"I know."

Just then Percy walked back into the room. He smiled at both of us then walked over to Annabeth.

"You are so slow, Wise Girl!" he said. "Chloe and I are ready to go, while your just sitting here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "And you are so impatient, Seaweed Brain."

Then Annabeth left the room leaving Percy and I staring after her.

Percy shook her head. "I swear I don't get her sometimes."

I smiled at him. "You will never fully understand her, Percy."

"Yeah, probably not."

"Anyway," I said casually. "I only asked you out last night to see if you would turn me down for Annabeth."

Sort of...

Percy looked surprised. "Why?"

I shook my head at him. "You two are so blind sometimes," I said. "I knew, and I'm pretty sure everybody else knew too, that you two belong together. You two were the only ones who didn't know it."

"And she calls me a Seaweed Brain," he mumbled almost to himself.

I laughed. "I know."

Annabeth walked into the room just then.

"Ready to go now?" I asked.

She scowled at me but nodded.

"Then let's get going," Percy said.

We walked down to the lobby. Percy paid for the room.

How much money did we get when we left? It must of been a ton of cash.

Percy turned around and smiled at us. "Let's get this quest on the road!"

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

**Ok so the part where Chloe wakes up and sees Annabeth and Percy kissing was percabeth97's idea. Thanks for the idea! I know I said I saw the reviews when I got back but that was the only idea I saw before I left for the mountains. Your ideas were great and I wish I saw them before I finished the chapter.**

**So there you have it! Tell me what you thought of it. If it was confusing in anyway just tell me and I'll explain. Sometimes my brain is not easy to follow and I know it. Ok there I'm done talking now ;)**


	12. Uh oh!

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Ok I didn't go anywhere but still here is your new chapter. It's so sad my story is coming to an end. But I guess every story has to end at some point. Anyway here is the chapter. **

**Also thank you to my many reviewers! You guys keep me going! Also thanks to a review from nadenan. They gave me an idea to put up song suggestions. Well this chapter the song(s) is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson or Second Chance by Shinedown. They are both pretty much the same thing only Breakaway fits better for this song. **

**Ok and also, I'm not a great speller so don't get on me about that! I try and check it but I still miss them so don't snap at me about that ok?**

**Anyway I don't own PJATO otherwise I wouldn't be posting this story. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

We started walking through Idaho again. I'd already been to Idaho so it wasn't as exciting as it was before. My mom was determined to take me to every state she could. I have visited 36 states already. So Idaho wasn't in my top ten states. I had never been to Washington though so this should be fun.

Every step I took I got more excited and more nervous. For some reason I understood the lyrics to Breakaway now.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy, I would pray_

I grew up on the outskirts of Idaho Springs and even that wasn't very big and I always sit around and day dream of what my life could be. I'm finally getting the chance I deserve.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed, I could breakaway_

I'm always trying to do my best but I don't think that anybody but my mom cares what I do. I wanted to fit in but I never exactly did. Somehow I knew that I didn't belong here.

_I'll spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway. _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway _

I'm finally getting my chance to break free of that little town. I love Colorado don't get me wrong but I need to get out of here if I want to be anything. I need to prove that I can handle something outside of here.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away and breakaway_

That part sounds strangely like Percy. Ah! Get him out of your head, he is Annabeth's now!

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway_

...

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

There are a ton of buildings with anything I could do in them. I don't know if I pick the right or wrong door but I guess I'll have to find out. I really feel like something is great is going to happen to me here. I just don't know what yet.

"**HELLO**?" Percy yelled. "**ARE YOU THERE, CHLOE?**"

"What?" I said. "How long was I thinking for?"

"A long time," Annabeth said. "We're almost to Washington."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff," I said.

"But," Percy started to say but stopped when he saw the look Annabeth was giving him.

"Come on, I want this over with." Annabeth said.

We walked in silence for a few then we arrived at a sign that said we finally entered Washington.

"Finally," I muttered

"Yeah I know," Percy said.

"Don't get to excited yet," Annabeth said in her smart alecky tone of voice.

"We still have to get to Seattle."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said. "Don't remind me."

We walked in silence for awhile before I heard something behind us. Which was strange since I should only be hearing cars since we're on a highway.

I kept walking and whispered to Annabeth, "I think something is following us."

She nodded like she already knew that. Which she probably did. Then she leaned over to Percy and mumbled something in his ear. I kept walking just like Annabeth and Percy. Behind me I heard something scraping along on the asphalt.

"Uh-oh," Percy mumbled. "I've heard that before."

I'm not sure if I want to know how Percy has heard that sound before.

"How are we going to beat it this time?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"I don't know!" Percy exaggerated.

"Beat what?" I asked curiously.

"The Hydra behind us," Percy said.

How did he know that? He didn't even turn around.

"How do you know it's a Hydra?"

"I just know from experience, Chloe." he said.

"Ok," I said. "How do we kill it though?"

"It has ears you know," Percy said.

"Sorry."

"We need fire," Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously.

"I know what to do then!" I said confidently.

Percy and Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked them.

"Ok," Annabeth said. "If you know what you're doing then do it."

"Ok!"

I pulled my bow and arrow out of my pocket and Percy pulled Riptide out.

"I'll cut the heads off, you burn the stumps." he muttered quietly.

Before I could say anything the Hydra lunged at Annabeth. Percy looked horrified and started swinging at the heads. I couldn't fire with Annabeth down there. I could hurt her. Stupid Hydra get off of her!

Just because Annabeth was under the Hydra didn't stop Percy from slashing at it's heads. Of course the heads grew right back only they doubled every time. I had no choice I had to shoot some of the stumps before there were a hundred of them. I got to where I was facing the stumps and yelled, "FIRE!" at my bow and arrow.

Just like Chiron said, the tips started to burn but it wouldn't burn the arrow itself. Every time Percy cut a head off I shot at the stump. Pretty soon there was only three heads left that were still attacking Annabeth. Percy slashed at all three heads then pushed the body away to get to Annabeth but he forgot that I had to burn the stumps. I tried to run over to the body to burn them but they grew back faster then I expected. Now there were six heads staring at me instead of three.

"Um, Percy?"

"What?" he asked warily.

"Can you help me out a bit?"

Percy looked over at me reluctantly but then realized the problem quickly. He got up to his feet and tried to slash at the Hydra but having six heads it saw his move coming. One of the heads lunged at him while the other five glared at me. Percy managed to cut that head off. I shot at it without looking and kept my glare directed at the other five heads. If only Annabeth was up, she could distract them so Percy could cut the heads off. Before I could think to much though Percy somehow had snuck around the Hydra and was now facing me in between the heads. He gave me a reassuring smile and then cut all five heads off at once. I shot them all quickly so they wouldn't come back. The body fell over limp and then disintegrated before my very eyes.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only limp body I saw that day. I looked over and Percy was leaning over a limp, and deathly pale looking Annabeth.

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

**OH NO WHAT HAPPENS TO ANNABETH??? Well I know but you'll have to find out ;) I'll try and upload faster guys sorry. I've been busy that past few days. But I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and review please!!**


	13. Don't go Annabeth!

**Ok so here is the new chapter! Do I say that every chapter? I think I do...anyway, thanks for all the great reviews. You guys rock! Ya know that? Well you do :) I hope you like it!**

**Ok for the first half listen to Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. I would have put the lyrics in but I couldn't fit it in there. So listen to it instead. Okay?**

**I think I forgot to mention that Annabeth has a big bite mark from the Hydra. So keep that in mind because I forgot to put it in the last chapter. My bad ;)**

**No I'm not a 45 year old that lives in a new and improved house. So therefore I'm not Rick Riordan.**

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

Annabeth's POV

One second I'm standing away from the Hydra. The next second it was on top of me. It was horrible, I kept trying to push it off me but I knew that was hopeless. I couldn't even get to my dagger to try and stab it.

In between the heads I could see Percy slashing at the heads. Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he probably forgot that they came back. Or maybe he knew and he was just trying to get to me. Either way the heads kept coming back. Pretty soon there were 21 heads coming at me.

Chloe was standing next to Percy. She seemed to realize the problem and got behind my head so she could shoot at the stumps of the neck.

I stopped trying to push the Hydra off of me because I was to weak to do anything to it anyway. I just layed there and waited. But laying there was not the right thing to do.

One of the heads came down and bit me on the shoulder. It burned so much I couldn't do anything else but hold onto it.

I looked up once and saw that there were only three heads on the Hydra. Percy cut them all off and pushed the body away. He forgot that Chloe needed to shoot them. Chloe ran over to it but it was too late.

Percy was leaning over me now. I could barely see him. But I could feel my strength leaving me.

"Um, Percy?" Chloe whispered. At least it sounded like a whisper.

"What?" he asked her. I could tell he wanted to help me but didn't know what to do.

"Can you help me out a bit?"

I heard Percy gasp and then everything was black.

* * *

Percy's POV 

**Listen to High Enough by Damn Yankees!**

The Hydra's attention was directed at Chloe so I snuck around it without it realizing me. I stood behind the Hydra and gave Chloe, what I hoped was a reassuring smile. Then I beheaded the Hydra. Chloe took it from there. I ran over to Annabeth.

She had really bad bite mark on her shoulder. The Hydra must have bit her, and hard. There was green around the bite mark. It looked like it hurt a lot. Which was probably why she passed out and now looked as though she was dead. She looked deathly pale and I knew for a fact that this was not a good sign. I pulled her up into my lap and held her up.

_I don't wanna hear about it anymore  
It's a shame I've got to live without you anymore  
There's a fire in my heart  
A pounding in my brain  
It's driving me crazy_

We don't need to talk about it anymore  
Yesterday's just a memory  
Can we close the door  
I just made one mistake  
I didn't know what to say when you called me baby

"Chloe!"

_Don't say goodnight  
Say you're gonna stay forever  
Oh oo Oh, all the way_

"I'm right here! Wow that's a bad bite mark."

"You think?" I said irritated. "Your a daughter of Apollo how can you help her?"

_Can you take me high enough  
To fly me over (fly me over) yesterday  
Can you take me high enough  
It's never over  
Yesterday's just a memory (yesterday's just a memory and)_

I don't want to live without you anymore  
Can't you see I'm in misery  
And you know for sure  
I would live and die for you  
And I'd know just what to do when you call me baby

"Well do you have nectar and ambrosia?" she asked calmly.

"Sure, it's in that back pack over there." I used my head to point to the bag.

Fortunately the back pack looked okay. She pulled out a canteen of nectar.

"It's lucky that Michael taught me how to do this before we left." she muttered.

_Don't say goodbye  
Say you're gonna stay forever  
Oh oo Oh, all the way  
_  
Chloe took the lid off the canteen. She poured it on Annabeth's shoulder and Annabeth flinched. At least she can feel it. I don't want to loose her. I held her in place while Chloe continued to pour the nectar on her. I grabbed Annabeth's hand.

_Can you take me high enough  
Can you fly me over (fly me over) yesterday  
Can you take me high enough  
It's never over  
Yesterday's just a memory, I'm running  
I was running for the door  
The next thing I remember  
I was running back for more  
Yeah..._  
Chloe suddenly stopped pouring nectar on the wound. It still looked green though. Chloe closed her eyes and hummed words in Ancient Greek. I think it was a hymn to Apollo. I hope he got the hymn considering we were going to rescue him. Chloe looked at Annabeth and suddenly the green disappeared from her arm.

Don't say goodbye  
Say you're gonna stay forever  
Oh oo Oh, all the way (all the way, all the way, yeah)

"She'll be okay, Percy."

_Can you take me high enough  
Can you fly me over (fly me over) yesterday  
Can you take me high enough  
It's never over  
Woh oo oh oo oh oo oh_  
I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. It felt like the sky had just been taken off my shoulders and believe me, I know how that feels. Chloe got some bandages out of the pack and wrapped them around her shoulder.

Can you take me high enough  
Won't you fly me over (won't you fly me over) yesterday  
Can you take me high enough  
It's never over  
Woh oo oh oo oh oo oh

"We'll need to stop for a day or so, that way she can get her strength back."

I nodded. It seemed like the logical thing to do.

"We better get moving then. We're attracting attention."

Chloe looked around and noticed all the cars stopping to look at us. This one lady was about to get out of her car but someone else in the car told her not to.

I picked up Annabeth bridal style and started walking down the highway with Chloe close behind.

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

**Ha! And you thought Annabeth was gonna die. Yea I'm gonna kill Annabeth. That would be mean and I'm pretty sure you guys would track me down and kill me instead.**

**Yea the part with the bite mark kind of sounded like The Last Olympian. Well I had to look up on my facts! So sorry about that...**

**Anyway, I know it's kind of short. But hey at least you get a chapter at all :)**

**I love the High Enough song! My mom and dad always listen to it. It's their song. *sniffles* I hope you liked that song too!**


	14. Would you rather

**Hey, I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been busy. But at least I got a chapter up at all! So here is chapter fourteen I hope you like it. **

**Listen to 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's. I love that song! **

**ok I am 13 years old and my name is not Rick Riordan so obviously I don't own PJATO. ok? good we got that out of the way. :)**

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

Percy's POV

I made my way down the highway with Chloe close behind. I completely ignored the strange looks people were giving me from their cars. They always look at me like that anyway. All that mattered now was getting Annabeth somewhere to stay.

Soon my arms began to ache from holding Annabeth up but that was not going to stop me. A few minutes later I saw a sign on the side of the road that told me we were coming up on a little town.

Once Chloe and I had gotten off the highway successfully we noticed how small the town really was. It looked like something from an old western movie only it had aged a few decades. The buildings were all gray because the color had come off of the walls. The town looked as though it would be blown away if Zeus breathed on it.

It was a perfect day but I still heard thunder some where behind me.

Chloe and I walked through the town in hope of a hotel. Finally one came into view. It was called _The Burning Apron._ It sounded like a restaurant name but it obviously wasn't when we entered.

Even the outside was all beat up the inside certainly wasn't. The lobby was a circle not a square like a normal room. It had a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling with couches surrounding it. The couches sat on a large Asian rug, with many patterns and colors. To the left of the old rickety door was a desk where you signed in at. It had one lamp on top of the desk which looked like the buildings outside. The person behind the counter looked up at us and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I walked over to the desk with Annabeth still in my arms. "Yes, can we have one room please?"

"Sure," the man said. His name tag said his name was Philip. We payed Philip and Chloe helped me get Annabeth to our room.

We walked into our room. It had 2 gaint beds with the same Asian pattern on it as the rug downstairs. On the left of the door was a bathroom. It looked huge but I didn't have time to look at it. I walked over and layed Annabeth onto one of the beds. Annabeth shifted a little bit when I put her down but she didn't wake up.

I walked over and sat on the other side of the bed Annabeth was laying on. I stared at Annabeth for awhile before Chloe took me out of my trance.

"_Hello! Percy_!" she nearly screamed in my ear.

I looked over at her startled. I had completely forgotten she was in the room.

"She's going to be fine, Percy." she said with sympathy. "Quit worrying about her."

I looked over at Annabeth and then back at Chloe. "It's not that easy." I mumbled to myself.

"Come on let's play a game." she insisted.

Very reluctantly I agreed to play whatever game she had in mind.

"Ok, we're going to play would you rather." she said with a grin.

I smiled back. "Ok."

"I'll start," Chloe said. "Would you rather.........kiss a snake or burn your house down?"

I thought for a second. "Burn my house down it wouldn't be the first time."

She looked at me quizzically.

"Long story," I said. "Ok, would you rather.........eat Chiron's tail curlers or fall of a Pegasus?"

"Chiron has tail curlers?"

"Of course. You haven't seen them?"

"No."

"Quit stalling and answer the question." I snapped at her.

"Ok, I'd rather fall of a Pegasus. You never said I was in the air when I falled."

"True," I muttered.

The game kept going on after that. It had been a good hour before I ran out of ideas to ask Chloe. I looked over at Annabeth. Surprisingly she was awake which meant I didn't have to come up with anymore would you rather questions.

"Annabeth you're awake!" I said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel it better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy_

"Hey, Annabeth." Chloe said. "Good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake," Annabeth said. "Except this shoulder hurts like crazy."

I looked at her full of concern but she just waved her hand at me. "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain. I'm not dead am I?"

"No, but you were close." I said. "You're really lucky we had Chloe here."

Annabeth looked over at Chloe shocked. "Thanks, Chloe."

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you_

"Don't mention it." Chloe muttered. She was looking down at her hands.

I was smiling at Annabeth. I couldn't help it. She was alive. For awhile I felt like I lost her. I don't know what I would ever do without her. I have to tell her how I feel.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Seaweed Brain."

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

_Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy_

"You know what!" Annabeth snapped at me.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you to love birds alone for awhile." Chloe said and she stalked out of the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Wise Girl." I said.

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you_

"Never mind then." she said. "You're obviously not going to tell me why you were looking at me like that."

"Well, Annabeth." I said uncertainly. "I...I...I...lo-"

"SPIT IT OUT, PERCY!"

"Annabeth, I love you!" I blurted out.

She stared at me a moment in shock. Then she sat up.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She hugged me hard and I kissed her forehead.

_You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you_

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

**So, what did you think? **

**Ok so let me know what you thought of this chapter. I won't have a new one up until next week because I'll be at my grandparents house for the weekend :P That is not how I imagined my weekend would be. But I have to go so I will talk to you all soon!**

**Oh and thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it! :D**


	15. Helios

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I updated. But I've been focused on reading Harry Potter, so thats what I've been doing this whole time. Anyway I had a complaint about the songs thing. I'm not sure if that was about the lyrics or not but I'm just gonna tell you to listen to a song now. So in the first half of the story listen to Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles. We're going back in time for music :)**

**Thanks to_ ..girls, leprechaunsarekronos'sservants, Midnight Wings at Sunset, and PERCABETHGIRL-12 for reviewing almost every time I update. And thanks to all my other reviewers too. You guys are awesome! _**

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

Chloe's POV

"Why are you looking at me like that, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth asked.

"Like what?" Percy asked innocently.

"You know what!" Annabeth snapped.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you two love birds alone for awhile." I said and I walked back out of the room.

Why was Percy looking at Annabeth like that? I was thinking so hard that I didn't realize where I was going. Oh my gods, Percy loves Annabeth! That has to be why he was looking at Annabeth.

_Come on, even I knew that! _

If you're me then you didn't know that until just now.

**Great I'm talking to myself now.**

I was still too into my thoughts to care where I was going but then I ran into Philip. I didn't pay attention to Philip earlier but up close he was really handsome. He had nicely cut brown hair. It was nothing like Percy's because his hair went everywhere and Philip's stayed in place. He also had big brown eyes. They were twinkling in the light. He had a slight tan just like me and he was very muscular (unlike me).

"Hey," he said.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

"What are you doing back down here?"

"Oh, well my friends were bickering and I wanted to get away from that." That was half way true.

"Ah. Ditch the friends to run into me."

My face got really hot when he said that. I couldn't respond so I just nodded.

"Well it's your lucky day. My shift just ended. How about we go get a drink?" he asked hopefully.

"Well," I said uncertainly. "I don't think I should leave the hotel."

"Aw come on." Philip insisted. "It'll be fun!"

"No, I don't think I should."

"FINE!" he yelled. "You will regret denying me!"

As stupid as I can be sometimes I asked, "Why?"

"Idiot girl!" he yelled. I know I can be an idiot sometimes but he didn't have to yell it. "I'm a god!"

"What? No your not!"

Then Philip snapped his fingers. He looked exactly the same only now he was wearing a white toga and was glowing a blinding light, just like the sun. He was also faded a little just like he was a ghost but more human.

"Wh-who are y-you?"

"I am Helios. The rightful god of the sun!"

* * *

Annabeth's POV **Listen to Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.**

I can't believe that Percy just told me he loved me. That didn't seem like the easiest thing for him to do. Of course I knew my answer once he said it. I had always liked Percy but something new was coming out to him.

"Annabeth?"

"What, Seaweed Brain?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

Once he said that I heard a giant bang. It sounded like it was in the lobby.

"Oh my gods. What is that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to go check on Chloe."

It suddenly occurred to me that Chloe was still part of this quest. I swung my legs off of the bed. And tried to sit up but Percy pushed me back down.

"You're still too weak, Annabeth." he said.

"No, I'm not! We need to help Chloe that's all that matters right now."

Percy opened his mouth to protest but there was another BANG, from the lobby. Only this one was louder than the last one. Percy was distracted, he let me go then ran out of the door with me at his heels.

When we finally got down to the lobby it was an unusual sight. There was Chloe running around the lobby and a giant man was standing over her. He was as bright as the sun, it almost hurt to look at him. The man was kind of faded though. Like he was a ghost.

He had to be a god. There was no other possibility. He was already as tall as the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. That's when I realized who it was.

Chloe had just met, Helios god of the sun.

((((((((((((((((((((O))))))))))))))))))))

**So, what did you think? I've been stretching out my story. Honestly it could have been done by now but I don't think you would like that so I'm stretching it out for you! :D**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	16. Helios vs Chloe

**Hey, guys! I know, its taken forever for me to update my story but I've been busy with junk. Anyway school starts in a few weeks so I'll try and update more so you won't bother me while I'm at school. ;) Anyway, here is my awesomely awesome chapter! So enjoy!**

**Oh and thank you for the reviews you guys, some of you gave me suggestions on what should happen next but I had the chapter already written, it just took me forever to write. **

**And I don't know what song goes for this chapter so if you have any ideas let me know and I'll change this to that song. ;) Ok NOW I'll let you read.**

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~○•§◘§•○

Annabeth's POV

I stared at the little figure of Chloe hiding befind one of the couches in the lobby while Helios hit his head on he chandelier.** (Helios is in his full god mode so he is extremely tall at the moment.)** Chloe took this moment and decided to run for the door. Unfortunately Helios saw her. He made a mad swing at her.

Everything seemed to freeze in place when he did that. Helios hand went right through Chloe. For one split second Chloe stood in place completely surprised by what just happened. Then she was thrown up against a wall. She slid down the wall, where she hit the wall there was a giant circle like a volcano had just erupted.

"CHLOE!" Percy and I yelled, as Chloe finally touched the floor.

Helios obviously didn't know we were present during his whole rampage because he spun around to stare at us. Percy pulled out Riptide but I gave him a look. He understood immediately and did not uncap the pen.

"You shall regret seeing this, young heros." Helios said in a deep, husky voice.

Then Helios started to leave like a normal god would. I turned out of habit and so did Percy. The light, I noticed, wasn't as bright as any of the other gods or goddesses. I didn't dare look unless it was just as bright and killed me. Before I could think to much of it though, the light was gone.

Percy looked at me and then he ran towards Chloe. Chloe looked horrible. Her clothes were all black and shredded. There wasn't much left of her clothes. Her skin was black and it looked larger than normal. Percy was looking at her with full concern on his face. I tried not to feel jealous but it's kind of hard when he looks like that. But then I realized that he was probably looking at me like that when the Hydra bit me on the shoulder. At least I hope he was.

Percy looked over at me and asked, "Do we have anymore ambrosia and nectar?"

"I think so," I replied. "I'll go get it."

"No, you're still to weak."

"What you think I'm weak?"

"No, it's just…"

"I'll go get it, I'm faster than you anyway." After that I got up and ran towards our room.

We left the door open so I didn't have to mess with the little key they give you. I looked all over for the backpack with all our medical supplies but I couldn't find it anywhere. Finally I found it in between the one of the beds and the nightstand. I pick it up and ran back to Percy and Chloe.

Percy was kneeling next to Chloe exactly like I left him only now he has a black piece of cloth in his hands. He had washed off most of the black from Chloe's skin. You could see her face now and it wasn't a pretty sight. Her eyes were slits and her nose was way bigger than normal. You could just barely make out the line that was her mouth.

"Ok time to give some ambrosia and nectar to, Chloe." Percy said.

I nodded and grabbed a few squares of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. I handed a square of ambrosia to Percy. Percy attempted to open Chloe's mouth but her mouth stayed the same as before. Just a barely visible line. I took the ambrosia and tried too but I ended up with the same results.

"Maybe we need to pour the nectar on her." Percy suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Chloe did that to your shoulder and it's fine now." When he said that I looked over at my shoulder. Sure enough you couldn't even tell that a Hydra bit me there.

"OK, we'll try it."

I picked up the canteen of nectar and unscrewed the lid. I poured a few drops around Chloe's mouth. For a few breathtaking moments nothing happened. Then suddenly Chloe's face started to go down a bit. You could now tell where Chloe's lips were. Percy looked at me and smirked. Doesn't he know this is no time to brag? I poured more nectar on her face and in a few minutes time Chloe's face was back to normal.

"OK, now we can put the ambrosia in her mouth." Percy said. He took the square of ambrosia from me and stuck it in Chloe's mouth. The effects came immediately. Chloe shrunk back down to normal size **(Helios burned her and she became all pink and puffy.)** and her skin turned back to its normal tan. She was still out of it though.

"Do you think we should move her?" Percy asked.

"No, we should just leave her here." I said sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes at me. "OK, how are we going to get her back to the room?"

"Well, how did you get me here?" I asked curiously.

Percy's face turned tomato red. "Well, um…I…"

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"WellIcarriedyouhere." He said so it fast that it was one word. I could barely tell what he said. Once I understood though my face felt really hot.

"Oh," I said.

"Why do you want me to do that to her?"

Oh no, do I really have to answer that? The real answer was no, not at all. But I wasn't about to say that.

"Will you to quit arguing?" Chloe mumbled. Percy and I both looked over at her and she was staring up at both of us with big eyes.

"Well, we can try." Percy said with a grin.

"How do you feel, Chloe?" I asked.

"Better, but I feel like I was thrown into a bowl of lava."

"Well, you did get burned by Helios." Percy said.

"That would explain it," she muttered almost to herself. Then she looked at both of us and attempted to smile. "Are you going to help me up, or do I have to just lay here like an idiot?"

Percy laughed. "I'm going to leave you laying there, I didn't know we had the option to do that until now."

I rolled my eyes at him and began to help Chloe up from the blackened carpet. Percy eventually came to help too but that was after I got Chloe sitting up. Finally we got Chloe into walking position and started toward our room. We walked arm in arm until we got to the door. How idiotic was I to close the door?

"Do you guys have a key?" I asked them.

"No," Percy said.

Chloe looked like she was thinking. She was staring up at the ceiling and then she said, "I think I have one in my back pocket."

Chloe couldn't reach her pocket without falling over though so I had to grab it. I pulled it out. It was all black but it looked like it could still work. I blew the ash off of the key and stuck it into the lock. Please work, please work. I kept chanting in my head.

At least one god or goddess was looking out for us. The door opened and we walked in and laid Chloe on a bed. She looked at us for a few minutes and then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why was Helios attacking you?" I blurted out.

"I'm not really sure. He asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat," Percy winced at this, which I found very disturbing. "and I said no and he said that I would regret rejecting him and then he turned into his full god mode and he then he tried to fry me!"

"But why would he do that just because you said no?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "Maybe it was a trap to get her to Seattle alone?"

When did Percy get so smart?

"OK, let's rest here for a day and then we head out for Seattle. Agreed?" I said.

"Agreed." Percy and Chloe said simultaneously.

"OK, good." I started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I'm going to try and contact Chiron, and let him know we're still alive and about to enter Seattle."

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~○•§◘§•○

**There, I have officially updated my story! Now you just gotta let me know what you thought of my chapter. I think that's pretty easy since I just wrote this chapter and will be working on a new one tomorrow. Ok that's all I have to say.**

**Oh by the way, I'm only 13 and I don't have an awesome new house so I'm obviously not Rick Riordan. **


	17. Contacting Camp

**Ha! I have updated it in like what 3 days? See I told you I would update sooner! Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Now that I've updated I'm gonna go finish my drawing of Thalia. (Yea I draw too.) **

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! You rock! I know I've stretched my story out but I haven't figured out how to end it yet. But you guys have stuck with me like glue, so I just wanted to say thanks! :D**

**Ok if I was Rick why would I be posting this story on here? That makes no sense what so ever.**

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~○•§◘§•○

Percy's POV

"Where are you going?" I asked Annabeth as she walked towards the door.

"I'm going to try and contact Chiron, and let him know we're still alive and about to enter Seattle."

I watched her leave the room with her blonde hair flying behind her. I could have stared at her forever but Chloe brought me back to reality.

"How is she going to contact camp?" she asked curiously. "There's no fountain here, at least I don't think there is."

"Maybe she'll break a sink or something." I suggested.

"That does sound like her," Chloe mumbled. I laughed.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I walked out of the room leaving Percy and Chloe alone. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Oh well too late now. I kept walking and then it suddenly hit me. I didn't know if there was even a fountain or anything here to use to make a rainbow. Maybe I'll get lucky and find something on the way.

I walked out the front doors of the building and down the few steps outside the door. I looked around at the town I was in. It looked deserted. Why would Helios even come here? It's just a shabby old town that could possibly be in an old western film. All the buildings looked like they could fall down any minute but if the insides are anything like, (I look up at the hotel because I didn't know the name) The Burning Apron then I'm sure they could last a few more years.

I roamed around the city looking through windows at the displays. Most of them were just something like jewelry, art stores, art galleries, restaurants, and all the things you would find in a normal town. But yet there is no sign of a single fountain.

I turned a corner at one point and ended up looking at a completely different place then the town I was in. It looked like a garden. It had all kinds of flowers around a fountain. Wait, a fountain? I looked up and I saw a fountain before my very eyes.

The garden was amazing. It had flowers around a fountain (which you already know), and there were benches in a circle around the fountain and flowers. The flowers were bright colors, like purple, white, red, pink, blue, and some were yellow. It looked like they were in a pattern of some kind.

I looked around and there was nobody in the garden or near it. It was in a secluded little circle. So I walked up to the fountain and reached into my pocket. There wasn't a lot of sunlight so I prayed to Apollo that this would work. That doesn't mean Apollo got my prayer since he is kind of tied up in Seattle.

I threw my drachma into the water, "O goddess, accept my offering."

"Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." I said to the mist.

I waited for a few seconds and then a face appeared, only it wasn't the face I was expecting. Michael was bouncing in front of the mist.

"Michael, where's Chiron?" I asked him.

"He's teaching an archery class." He replied simply. "How's the rescuing of Apollo working out?"

"It's a working progress." I told him. "Now go get Chiron, I need to talk to him."

"Fine," Michael stalked off muttering how nobody ever wants to talk to him. He reappeared shortly with Chiron at his side.

"My dear, how is the quest going?" he asked when he saw me.

"OK," I said. Then I jumped into a whole explanation of the quest so far, with the sun being faded, to the dracaenea in Chloe's backyard, to the Hydra attack, and then to Helios appearing out of nowhere.

"Sounds like you've had your hands full," Chiron said.

"Pretty much," I replied.

"Well just remember that, light always shines when there is hope."

"I will, Chiron."

"Good, now get back to Percy and Chloe I'm sure they are very worried about you."

* * *

Percy's POV

"Where is she?" I asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know, Percy." Chloe said to me again.

I looked at her she was smiling reassuringly at me but I still couldn't help but worry about Annabeth. We've been through so much, I just hope nothing found her on her way to try and contact Chiron. If something did though, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"That's it." I exclaimed. "I'm going out to look for her!"

Chloe looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "Percy she's fine."

"I have to check." I said. I walked towards the door.

"Percy!"

I didn't look back, I opened the door and found Annabeth standing there. She looked tired and weak. She looked like something attacked her but that could just be from the Hydra earlier.

"Annabeth!" I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back but not with as much enthusiasm.

Chloe walked up behind us. "What happened?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth let go of me and looked at Chloe. "I…talked….t-to…Chiron." She gasped.

"Here come and sit down," I said. She leaned against me while I walked her to the bed.

"What did Chiron say?" Chloe asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked up at Chloe but did not say anything. I gave Chloe a look like, Just let her rest for a minute. Annabeth said nothing for a long time. Or maybe it was just a few minutes, either way it felt like forever.

"I told Chiron how the quest was going so far and he told me to remember that, the light always shines when there is hope."

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm guessing something about how the light is fading and only hope keeps it going."

"OK, so why did you show up out of breath?" I questioned.

"I was attacked by a Cyclops."

That took me awhile to actually comprehend. A Cyclops? There's no way!

"A Cyclops?" I stammered.

She nodded, "They aren't all as good as Tyson, Percy."

I looked down. I couldn't believe this. A Cyclops attacked Annabeth..

"How…why did it attack you?" Chloe asked. Funny I was about to ask the same thing.

"Well, I had just broken the connection with Chiron then I heard or I thought I heard Percy say, 'Come on, Wise Girl.' So obviously I went towards the voice. But I when I got there it wasn't Percy. I saw a six foot Cyclops. It had tricked me, just like it had so many years ago with Luke and Thalia." Chloe looked completely lost at this point.

"Cyclops can impersonate any voice," I told her. "It's happened to Annabeth once before this."

Annabeth shuddered when I said that. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. "It's ok now. How did you get away?"

"I stabbed his legs and ran for it." She said a little ashamed. "It wasn't a very heroic way but I had to get back to you guys."

"As long as you're alive," I said. She looked up at me and attempted to smile.

"Well, I think that was enough excitement for this day." I said. "Let's not split up again, agreed?"

Chloe and Annabeth nodded.

It was only 7:00 so it seemed like a waste to go to sleep now. But Annabeth didn't care. She lqyed down on the bed and within seconds she was breathing heavily.

"I'm going to hit the hay too," Chloe said. "It's been a long day."

"Alright, night Chloe."

She layed down on the other bed. Soon she was breathing deeply too. Well if no one's awake then I might as well go to bed too. Not like I have a problem with cuddling up with Annabeth. I layed down on the bed and put my arms around her.

"Mm, Percy." She whispered. Then she was asleep again.

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~○•§◘§•○

**Ok so I hope you liked that chapter! And if you didn't just let me know what you didn't like and I'll try and make the next chapter better. ;)**


	18. Here we come!

**Hey guys! I know I'm horrible. I told you I would try and update but I have not had time. LOOK NOW I HAVE!!! lol I'm really really sorry for not uploading. I had to reread my own story just to write this. So I'm really sorry! But I have this chapter uploaded. And I will try to upload later this week but there are no promises. My math teacher gave me 4 logic problems to do this week (and if you don't know what logic problems are look them up) and they are so hard! So I'll try to write another chapter. It might be the last but we'll see. **

**Anyway for the first half of the story listen to Forever And For Always by Shania Twain. Hmm there was another song I wanted to put here but I can't think of what it is. Well if I remember I'll change it. I can't think of another song for the last bit. **

**Ok really if I have to go to school almost everyday do you really think I am Rick? Yea, me either. **

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

Annabeth's PoV

I remember at one point last night that Percy layed down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He seemed perfectly at ease when he did it too. He was so warm and soft.

"Mm, Percy." I whispered. Then I don't remember anything after that.

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

I woke up in Percy's arms. So I must not have been dreaming that. Chloe was still sleeping. She must have been sound asleep too because she was snoring slightly. I turn my head around a bit so I could see if Percy was awake.

When I finally managed to see over myself and Percy's arms, there were those beautiful sea green eyes staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning," I mumbled to him. I flipped myself around so I could look at him. Once I was settled again, Percy wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me close.

"Morning," he said with a big grin on his face. He was staring at me with his big green eyes like he was deciding whether or not to do something. But he seemed so peaceful at the same time. Next thing I know Percy was kissing me.

When he kissed me, it was like I melted right through him. It seemed like I was finally whole and I found my other half. But I knew he was my other half for a long time it was just too deep down for me to realize it. Now I knew for sure. Percy would always be there for me. No matter what happened.

Then we stopped kissing and just stared at each other. We didn't say anything but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence.

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

It was major déjà vu for me. I fell asleep again only this time I woke up with my head on Percy's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I was so comfortable, I didn't want to get up. But I knew I had to. I looked up at Percy and he was still sound asleep. Well I might as well stay here and let him sleep.

I layed on his chest listening to his breathing. I wanted it to stay like that forever. Maybe it will for all I know but right now it shouldn't end.

I was facing the window, so I was looking at all these different trees. They looked so amazing. All blowing in the wind. The bright blue sky against the green of the leaves….wait did Percy's breathing just get faster? Maybe he's awake now. I looked up at him and he was looking out the window as well.

I just stared at him for a few minutes, or maybe it was an hour? I lost track of time just staring at him. He looked like a god just laying there. With his messy black hair and sea green eyes and his perfect smile. At one point he looked down at me and I heard his heart start to beat faster. He smiled at me and I smiled back. That's when I realized Chloe was awake.

She was sitting on her bed with her hair a mess, her eyes big, and her mouth gaping open.

"What are…?" she started to say but she couldn't find the right words.

Percy shrugged. "I woke up and Annabeth was on top of me."

Chloe looked at me. "Hey I was asleep. I don't know what I'm doing when I'm asleep."

Chloe stared at me for another second. "OK, now that that's settled." She said. "Are we leaving today?"

I looked at Percy and he looked at me. His eyes said,_ Can you make it? _I looked back at Chloe and nodded.

"OK, then. When are we leaving?" she asked. "I mean it's only," she looked at the clock next to the beds, "11 o'clock."

"Wow, we slept that long?" Percy asked. Which was exactly what I was thinking.

"I guess so," Chloe said. "We needed it though. Annabeth and I were injured and I'm guessing you were just tired, Percy."

He laughed, "I didn't know I was that tired though."

"Well lets get dressed and ready to go," I said.

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

In no time at al we were walking to Seattle. Percy wanted to take a taxi but I reminded him that we didn't have much money left. He sighed and agreed with me. So we were three kids walking down the highway. I'm sure no one was staring at us.

"How far until Seattle?" Chloe asked for the third time since leaving the hotel.

"I don't know, Chloe." I answered again.

Chloe sighed. "OK, how far do you think then?"

"I'm not sure. A few hours of a walk."

Chloe sighed again.

"Well I'm sorry I can't speed up time." I said annoyed.

"Hey you two quit it." Percy said.

I looked at him. "She started it," I said stubbornly.

Percy rolled his eyes.

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

__

A few hours later….

"Look!" Chloe said excitedly.

We were coming up on a sign that said, "Welcome to Seattle!" You could even see the city. Only it looked kind of scary. There were storm clouds surrounding the area and lightning flying here and there. It was like Zeus was trying to burn the city to the ground.

"Wow," I said.

"Are you sure they're here, Percy?" Chloe asked uncertainly. She had lost all of her excitement once she saw the city.

"I'm sure," Percy said positively.

"Ok, well we better keep moving then." I said.

We walked on for another half hour. Finally we had officially entered the city. It was even scarier in the city. There were hardly any people on the sidewalks or in cars. Maybe they were all at home or at work. It looked like everybody had ditched the city.

"Is anybody else scared?" Chloe asked in a small voice.

"Not really," Percy and I said at the same time.

Chloe looked at us bewildered. "You're sure?"

"Positive," We said at the same time again.

"QUIT DOING THAT!"

"Sorry," Percy and I looked at each other and laughed. We had done it again.

"Chloe, we're not scared because we've been doing this longer than you." Percy said calmly.

"Boy is that true. How are you two still alive?"

Percy and I looked at each other.

"Not sure exactly," Percy said.

Chloe shook her head in shock. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"If you say so," Percy said.

We traveled through endless streets. We finally arrived to where Percy had his dream and that's where we found Apollo and Artemis.

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

**So what did you think? Let me know. It will only take a few seconds, I promise! Unless you have a lot to say but hey that's your choice. Anyway I'll try and update soon. Thanks for staying with me guys! :)**


	19. The missing shall prevail

**Hola personas! Here is my Christmas present to you! And if you don't celebrate Christmas then this is your birthday present! Even if its a few months away. Or it could be any present you want. I really don't care but its my present to you! That's whats important. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm not sure what song would go with this but maybe you have an idea. Let me know if you do!**

**I am not Rick Riordan! I hope everyone has that in their heads by now. ;)**

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

Percy's PoV

Great how are we going to save Apollo and Artemis? This obviously is not going to be easy.

It didn't look like Helios or Selene were anywhere near the place but that doesn't mean anything. They could be right around the corner for all I know. But from the look on Artemis and Apollo's faces it didn't seem like they were near.

I looked over at Annabeth and she put her index finger up to her lips indicating that they should remain quite. I kind of think they got that but hey, whatever floats her boat is fine by me.

Chloe on the other hand looked like she was trying to contain her excitement. I mean this is the first time she's ever actually seen her dad, so I can't really blame her. I just hope she didn't do anything too crazy.

"At last!" a voice said unexpectedly which made everyone jump a few feet in the air. "It took you long enough to get here young demigods."

"We know! Thanks for reminding us!" I yelled back at the voice. Annabeth looked over and glared at me. In return I shrugged at her.

"Don't talk back to me!" the voice boomed. I'm guessing that since the voice is not female that Helios is talking. He doesn't seem as nice as Apollo.

"Just let us keep the gods and we will let you go," a female voice said.

"How can we be sure?" I asked. Annabeth again gave me a glare. If looks could kill I would be dead about 50 times already.

"You can't," Helios said. "Seems like you'll have to trust us."

After he said that I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard I almost had tears in my eyes. Almost.

"You . . . expect us . . . t-to . . . trust . . . you?" I managed to get out of my mouth after catching my breath. "After you captured Apollo and Artemis?" Wow. Seriously what are they thinking?

"Yes I do!"

"Well I'm sorry that just doesn't seem fair." Chloe said.

Thank you, Chloe!

"Life isn't fair. Hasn't anyone told you that?"

"I believe someone has." I said. "Enough small talk, why don't you come out to where we can see you?"

"Fine," Helios and Selene said together.

I didn't think that would actually work.

They appeared out from behind a building. They looked like normal humans only they were kind of faded. If you tried hard enough you could look right through them.

Apollo and Artemis looked like they were trying to tell us something but I couldn't make out what it was. You see I really suck at reading peoples lips. It is just not my thing.

Anyway it looked like Helios and Selene were ready for battle and I'm sure we didn't look it but I felt ready to take them. Just then Helios laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"You think you can take us?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yup I believe I could." I said confidently. "Why don't we see? If I win then you let Apollo and Artemis free."

"What if I win?" he asked with interest.

"Then you get me." I said slowly. I heard Annabeth gasp behind me and Apollo stared at me with wide eyes.

"Interesting." Helios said. "Ok it's a deal."

"Swear it on the River Styx." I said.

Helios rolled his eyes at me but sweared anyway.

I pulled out Riptide and Helios just stared at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head.

He snapped his fingers and he was as tall as the skyscraper next to him. Annabeth and Chloe came up next to me. Annabeth with her dagger in hand and Chloe with her bow and arrows. I took a step closer to Helios and he just looked down at me.

Annabeth put her Yankees cap on and disappeared. Next thing I know, Helios was crying out in pain. Ok no it was more of a yelp but hey I can hope can't I? Annabeth had Helios momentarily distracted so I nodded to Chloe and she stared shooting arrows at him. I on the other hand ran.

Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't running away I was running towards Apollo and Artemis. I slashed their chains off. Why they couldn't do that themselves I don't know exactly. They thanked me and went off to help fight Helios. I wasn't far behind.

I ran towards Helios and slashed at his leg. Unfortunately it didn't do a thing to him. I winced but that's about it. I guess that's an advantage of practically being a ghost. It didn't seem like Chloe was getting anywhere either. Everyone of her arrows went right through Helios.

I went over to Chloe. "Hey, remember how the only light we had was because of you?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well I think if you tried to summon all the light we had along the way maybe one of your arrows will actually hit him."

She thought about that for a second. "I guess that seems logical." Wow she's starting to sound like Annabeth.

"Try it," I said. "I'll keep him busy." Chloe nodded again.

She had a look of deep concentration on her face when I ran over to try and distract Helios. Weird that Selene just disappeared. Maybe that's where Artemis was too since she's obviously not here. Apollo was trying to figure out a way to hit Helios. He kept summoning fireballs but they weren't doing much.

Annabeth appeared next to me. "I heard your plan with Chloe." She said. "When were you going to tell me that you actually grew some brain cells, Seaweed Brain?"

I smiled but I knew it was not the time. "How do we distract him?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Keep stabbing him in the legs I guess. You take the right leg, I'll take the left." I nodded and we split.

I kept slashing through Helios leg. He just stared down at me like I was crazy but hey? Who doesn't think that? Anyway, Annabeth wasn't doing much better but at least he wasn't paying any attention to Chloe who still wore the mask of concentration on her face. If it's anything like summoning the sea to yourself then I know what she's feeling.

I'm sure I was stabbing his leg for about an hour. Or maybe it was a few minutes . . . either way it felt like forever. Suddenly there was a blinding light that flew straight for Helios's chest. The look on his face was priceless and I wish I had a camera to capture it. It was crossed with shock, pain, and pure anger on it. So his face ended up looking like he was drowning and that I was on the sidelines laughing in his face.

Helios turned into a glowing man. He shrunk back down to normal human size and the glowing intensified. He looked like he was about to blow up but instead the light went out and Helios lay on the ground unconscious. Apollo walked over to him and said he would be fine. He then found the chains that Helios used on him and tied him up. Can't blame him. Gods are unpredictable.

Apollo then walked over to Annabeth, Chloe, and I. Apollo smiled at us and then he stared at his daughter in bewilderment.

It was silent a few minutes and then Apollo nodded his head and smiled, "You really are my daughter." Chloe smiled.

"This calls for a haiku!" Apollo said excitedly. He thought about it for a minute.

_Tied up in some chains  
__Waiting for our rescuers  
__At long last they arrive_

Apollo smiled to himself. "That one was pretty good."

I just smiled and nodded to him. If I've learned anything it is to not mess with a god in their shining moment.

Just then Artemis showed up with Selene next to her.

"I see you caught Helios," Artemis said.

"Yes, we did." Apollo said. "Well more like Chloe caught him." He turned to her and smiled.

"Really?" Artemis asked.

Chloe nodded.

"How?"

"Well, Percy told me to summon all the light we had with us along the trail because while Apollo was "missing" the sun wasn't as bright so there was only a circle of light around us three." Chloe started to explain. "Anyway I summoned all the light we had during our quest and put all the light in an arrow. I then shot the arrow at Helios and collapsed."

Artemis had a thoughtful look on her face. "My hunters need a girl like you, Chloe." She said at last. "Would you like to become a huntress?"

So that's what Kyra meant! She knew that Chloe would get offered this that's why she said it. I looked over at Chloe and I don't think that crossed her mind. She had a look of shock on her face. It seemed like she was trying to think over the offer.

"What exactly happens if I accept your offer?" Chloe asked curiously.

"You will become immortal but only if you give up men forever." Artemis explained. "If however you find a man you will no longer be immortal."

Chloe thought it over. She looked back at me with a hurt look and the over at Apollo who gave her a warm smile. Chloe looked back at Artemis and nodded. "I accept your offer."

"Then repeat after me." Artemis said. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Chloe repeated.

"I accept your offering," Artemis said. "Don't forget your pledge."

Chloe nodded, "I won't."

Apollo sighed. "Now you've taken my own daughter. What next?"

Chloe turned around and gave Apollo an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, father. I just felt like I needed to do this."

Apollo nodded. Then he looked at Selene that was still standing next to Artemis. "Why exactly have we not tied her up too?"

"Because she was never really into the plan," Artemis explained. "She was a tag along it was all Helios idea."

"So we're just going to let her go?"

"She swore on the River Styx that she was going to leave us alone."

Apollo had a thoughtful look on his face. He finally said, "Ok, if you say so sis."

You could tell by the look on Artemis's face that she didn't like being called "sis" by Apollo. But I figured that I should keep my mouth shut because you can never be to careful around gods.

It was quiet for awhile so I decided to break the silence. "Can we go back to camp now?" I asked Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes at me and nodded.

We stayed another day in Seattle then Apollo took us back home in the sun chariot. Of course he had to take it out of sports-car mode so that Annabeth and I could actually fit in the car. Chloe had left with Artemis to go back to the Hunt. I hope she has a good time with the huntresses. It was a quiet ride back but he let me drive since I'm almost 16 anyway. Luckily I didn't burn any major cities. Not saying I didn't catch a few on fire but hey, it was my first time driving and it wasn't technically a car.

When we made it back to camp we immediately reported to Chiron. We told him everything that happened and why Chloe wasn't with us. He nodded his head through most of the story.

"So that's what the prophecy meant." Annabeth said suddenly.

I gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes at me. She does that way to much.

"The prophecy said that we would travel around the famous west which we did. Then it said that we would find the gods that left. That was Helios and Selene. The two missing shall prevail that was Artemis and Apollo and then the trail was the trail of sunlight that followed us!" She exclaimed the last part. "Remember? You told Chloe to summon the light and that's why the "missing" prevailed!"

I nodded my head. It did make sense and there is a reason I call her Wise Girl. But why didn't she come up with that sooner?

Chiron nodded his head. "Good job, Annabeth. Now why don't you two go get unpacked and settled again?" We both nodded our heads and walked out of the Big House.

We started heading off towards the cabins. I just wanted to drop my bag off. I was going to go sit at the beach. Annabeth followed me to my cabin and then I followed her to her cabin. I wasn't actually sure if she was going to come back out but she did.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked me.

"I was going to the beach and it seems like you're following me." She blushed and nodded. She took my hand in hers and we walked silently to the beach. Her hand was so soft and smooth it was like she hadn't been fighting monsters for the last few weeks.

When we got to the beach we just sat down on the sand. The sun was starting to go down so the light bounced off the water. I thanked Apollo for this perfect moment. Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder and I rested mine on top of her head. Her hair smelled like vanilla and it was silky smooth with her perfect blonde curls framing her face. She was staring at the water with a joyful look on her face.

"I love you, Wise Girl." I said softly in her hair.

She looked up at me and met my sea green eyes with her stormy gray ones. She had pure joy on her face and she smiled warmly at me. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

I leaned in to kiss her and she did too. When our lips met we told each other what we couldn't say with words. It was a kiss full of passion and love. It was like we were the only two in the whole world and she is the only one that matters to me. She'll always be my Annabeth.

○•§◘§•○ ~*****~ ○•§◘§•○

**So how do you like the ending? I think it was a good way to end my story and if you don't like it I'm sorry. **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys kept me writing this story. It was hard work sometimes when you nag me to write when I have homework that just piles up but since its winter break I thought I would make you a little happy this holiday season. Anyway thanks so much for sticking with me. I love you guys!**


End file.
